


A Tale of Tactics and Depravity - Scrib_eyeSteak Edition

by Scrib_eyeSteak



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anal Sex, Breast Fucking, Bukkake, Cock Worship, Cunnilingus, Desk Sex, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Facials, Father-Daughter Relationship, Flirting, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Hand Jobs, Incest, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Marathon Sex, Massage, Mother-Son Relationship, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Seduction, Selfcest, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Incest, Smut, Spitroasting, Table Sex, Teasing, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26011213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrib_eyeSteak/pseuds/Scrib_eyeSteak
Summary: Robin and Morgan, Morgan and Robin - Both sides come together for strategy...and more. Part of the 'Tales of Tactics and Depravity' Collection!
Relationships: Female Robin / Female Morgan, Female Robin/ Male Morgan, Male Morgan / Female Morgan, Male Robin / Female Morgan, Male Robin / Female Robin, Marc | Morgan/My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27
Collections: Fire Emblem Lewd Writers: A Tale of Tactics and Depravity





	A Tale of Tactics and Depravity - Scrib_eyeSteak Edition

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, it's my turn now! So if you haven't already, I'd implore everyone to check out the other phenomenal works for the [Tales of Tactics and Depravity](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/FELewd_TacticsFoursome) Collection. Thanks, and I hope you all enjoy :)

* * *

**_I have a discord now! Come on over to[The Steakhouse ](https://discord.gg/rPhkz4G) and join us. See you there :)_ **

* * *

“Morgan...N-Ngh!-Not now,” Robin grit his teeth as he tried to aim for his target. His hand clutched his tome as his other finger twitched against the supply wagon drawing near the gates. His attention was constantly challenged by his mischievous daughter’s lips as she bobbed up and down her father’s cock.

There was little chance of them being caught, even this far into contested territory. The formerly Askran town dwarfed around their tower as he tried to focus on the convoy coming in to resupply the occupying forces. This should be an easy mission...but thanks to Morgan, it seemed he couldn’t keep things in his pants.

“Mmmmmwaaah~”

Morgan slurped her father’s cock down before offering him a wink. He could see her upturned smirk, even as her lips stretched over his girth. He looked over her body in that compact flier’s uniform, especially the way her big tits strained against her top. It was hard to resist the urge to just pull out and slam his way into her tight little pussy. And it was very clear she was all too aware of this.

“Really, you c-can’t wait?” he groaned. Her answer was to slurp and cave in her cheeks. Robin grabbed her head and tried to pull her off, but she wouldn’t be swayed. She was being oddly forceful this time, at least compared to their usual antics and romps. Her father looked her in the eye and growled, “You are going to regret this, young lady.”

Morgan rolled her eyes, but he couldn’t help but notice the little twinkle in her pools. The same mischievous gleam that so oft led to many a sleepless night. The kind that would tear him away from his desk until he had plowed his daughter into whatever furniture had the misfortune of resting nearby until the legs cracked. _‘Later,’_ he told himself.

So Robin shook away his horny daughter’s antics and focused back on his task. He had one shot at this tracking spell - one more to go, and then they could properly plan for the next step. The rest of them were all ready and waiting, but this last convoy still had to be accounted for.

“Come on...C-Come on,” he licked his dry lips. Morgan heard her father’s voice and had the decency to stop bobbing her head...after she pushed him all the way down her tight throat first, of course.

“F-Fuck!” Robin swore at the sensation of his daughter’s gullet compressed around his dick. Morgan rolled her eyes and mouthed out ‘hurry up’ through the cock stuffed in her mouth. Her attempts to speak just sent vibrations up her father’s spine as he tried to re-apply his shot. He clicked his teeth before pointing and muttering again. The tome flashed in his hand to signal the spell’s activation.

Got it,” he grunted before tossing the book away. He quickly grabbed his daughter’s head with both hands and pulled her straight off his cock. “Pwaaaah?!”

Morgan coughed out spit and left a little strand of drool on her lip as her father quickly pulled her up and pushed her against the nearby wall. He tore her panties aside before he seized both her hips. His daughter’s eyes flew open as he pushed his cock against her puckered hole. “D-Da-”

* * *

“-amnit!”

Robin shook her head at her son’s course tongue but didn’t rebuke him - not when he was already balls deep in her ass as she gripped the tree trunk for support. She ignored the throbbing coming from her hard nipples in her tight undershirt as she urged him on. “Come on sweetie - you have to be quicker than that,” she teased him by rubbing her rump against his lap.

Their battle had been simple, but harrowing nonetheless. Her son’s efforts to protect his mother and lover had bore fruit though, and they had easily routed the Emblan forces that had attempted to ambush the supposed merchants. Her son’s brilliant illusion had dispelled just in time for Robin to send a bolt of Elwind into the hapless soldier’s face, and the rest was history.

Now those men laid prone, tied up on the ground as the incestuous pair of Heroes reveled in their quick victory. Robin’s offer to suck her son off had always been a precursor to the _real_ reward she’d offer him - to fuck her butt wherever and whenever he wanted.

Morgan grunted at his mother’s tight rear. His gloved hands squeezed her hips as he pumped in and out of her puckered bud. Robin bit back her pained moans at his somewhat rough treatment as she tried to match his pace. “O-Oooh gods Morgan -that’s it baby~”

Her son blushed at his mother’s lustful coos, much to her glee. She always knew how best to trip him up, and it usually didn’t take much more than a few sweet nothings or even a peek at her more intimate skin to make him wrapped around her finger. Robin wasn’t sure if her son was so naturally submissive, but she at least knew the right buttons to rile him up and let his inner urges flow free.

But this wasn’t the time nor place for that. As exciting as getting fucked in her ass was, as thrilling as doing it in the open, near some subdued Emblan enemies was, and as _especially_ good as her son’s cock felt was, she knew they had to hurry. The rest of the teams must surely be finishing their own missions, and they had to be back before someone came looking for them.

Robin arched back into Morgan’s chest and groaned. Her hair brushed over his neck as she growled to him, “Come on Morgan -I need you to fuck your mommy’s ass. Fuck it until she feels that hot, gooey spunk of yours filling her butt~” she pleaded.

Morgan gaped at his mother's blatant, wanton declarations. Her words certainly did their job as he grew harder in her rump. Her son let go of her hips in favor of squeezing her fat tits as he _slammed_ into her ass. His balls left a sharp clap on her thighs as she jumped onto her toe tips. “T-That’s more like it - harder baby. F-Faaaahaaaaaa~”

Her son had already sped up before she could even order him, and soon the incestuous duo was grinding and smacking their hips back and forth as they neared a much-needed climax. Robin’s breasts flopped in his hand as he rolled his fingers against her hard nipples.

“M-Mom!”

* * *

“Daaaaad!”

Robin slammed deep in his daughter’s ass as he erupted. Her pussy spurted out quim as rope after sticky rope of her own siblings filled her rump. The incestuous, mischievous girl couldn’t care less as she happily moaned her head off in the face of such a mind-melting orgasmic delight.

Her legs kept him pinned in her butt, but only until they went limp at her sides. Her father stumbled back as he gasped for much-needed breath. His cock grew limp as the last of his seed leaked out of the cock slit, while the excess pooled out of Morgan’s ass. He found a chair and collapsed against it as the stars in his eyes flashed and exploded.

Neither father nor daughter spoke for some time as they struggled to compose themselves. Eventually, Robin shook his head free and turned to his loopy, lust-sated daughter. “...Now, don’t you have to do your trackers?”

She slid down the wall and winced, but offhandedly answered his concerns. “Oh, that? I got the other four done before I undid your pants, dad,” she shrugged.

Robin blinked at this revelation as his daughter grinned between her heavy, husky pants. Eventually, her father slumped over before he struggled to his feet. “...We’re leaving.”

* * *

The castle’s war-room was filled with the best and brightest tacticians on the campaign - the likes of heroes that were revered for their tactical prowess or keen leadership huddled around the regional map as they prepared for their final attack.

“We’ll take the western keep - the mountains will cover our advance,” Ephraim declared.

Soren stroked his chin and mused aloud, That would be a good way to handle the terrain. But Lord Hector, will the armored division have issues with that route?” He enquired.

Not likely - we can march on their flank from the canyon and catch them by surprise.

The eastern fort will be looking towards the sea, not the land. Once we secure the arrow garrisons we can call in the pegasus knights for strafing runs,” Hinoka explained. Her announcement was met with strong approval from the other Heroes.

Soren nodded. “Sounds good. What about the center point?”

Robin stepped forward with a dour look on his face. His daughter stood behind him as she eyed the map with a critical glare. “The town will be a bit tricky - it’s not exactly clear how they’re able to get supplies rapidly between the three strongholds from there. “

“We placed the trackers, but we’ll need time to determine how they go from location to location so we know where to intercept any retreating forces,” Morgan chimed in.

A murmur passed over the assemblage at this development. None of them had necessarily been under the presumption this would be easy, but to know that even Robin was having issues put a damper on the otherwise smooth-seeming operation.

“These damned mines, I swear,” Hector scowled. The rest of the group silently agreed at the hidden passages that threatened to topple everything at a moment’s notice. It was simply not possible to account for these old tunnels and what they could mean as far as an ambush would go. Their intel was far too scarce beyond knowing that the mines spread throughout the whole region and connected to the three forts.

Robin cleared his throat to regain control of the meeting. “Give me and Morgan some time to work out the logistics of taking the town back, and the mines will be no issue at all,” he declared.

“That’s all well and good, but what about getting our forces to the town itself? The forest is too thick to bring horses, and the wrong step could put you into a collapsed shaft,” Soren frowned.

“If I may - the forest and the town are vital points to work out, and we need to work both angles simultaneously.”

Robin stepped up with her son behind her. Her male counterpart stepped aside to give her room for her proposal. She offered him a grateful smile before setting a serious face. “Morgan and I know the terrain leading up to the town -not perfectly, but we can at least point out the best routes within the treeline. If we coordinate with Robin’s efforts in the town, we can set up the best course and formations to ensure the town is secured.”

The male Robin nodded in agreement. “I agree. Let me and Morgan work through the town, and you and Morgan handle the forest - we’ll meet up and plan this out together. Sounds good?”

“Sure, the more the merrier,” Robin nodded as she grabbed her son in a one-armed hug. She turned to one of the other assembled heroes with an apologetic grin as she addressed her son’s mentor. “ Unless you’re opposed to me stealing my son from you, Lady Ishtar?”

Ishtar of Freege blinked before shaking her head. “I have no objections, Robin- his lessons can wait until after we’re done. You’ll find him more than capable, I can assure you that. Right, Morgan?”

“O-Of course Lady Ishtar!” The lad vigorously nodded. He spared his mentor and confidant in arcane study a smile- one that she returned in kind. His lips wavered as he felt his mother squeeze him.

“Oh don’t I know it~,” Robin mumbled under her breath with a certain teasing, yet tantalizing coo. Her son heard her and looked away to hide the blush on his cheeks.

Hinoka chimed in as well. “That goes for me as well - you can have your daughter for the remainder of this campaign Robin. But I expect you to remember what we talked about, Morgan,” she crossed her arms.

The dark flier flashed a sheepish grin and offered her teacher a thumbs up at her father’s side. Soren cleared his throat and moved to adjourn. “Very well -the Robins and Morgans will handle the last part of phase one. We’ll meet up in three days to plan for the fortress and disperse the plans. Dismissed.”

The rest of the Heroes departed, and soon the two pairs of counterparts behind. Morgan nudged past her father as she reached into her ledger and quickly jotted down everything that had been decided on, while her father focused on their opposite gender copies - the Mother and Son.

Robin noticed how close his female counterpart was holding her son - slightly closer than would be considered chaste between family. It was hardly the first time, either, and it was forming a pattern in his mind that he couldn’t help but mull upon. _‘How similar are we really, Robin?’_ he quietly mused.

His suspicion was withheld as she turned to face him and asked, “So, what’s our strategy?”

Robin spared a glance at the mockup of the battleground-to-be and weighed his options. They could very well start now, but he was finding himself quite distracted. Mostly by the sight of his daughter’s rump as she bent over the table to transcribe the notches for each proposed battle group.

“We’ll meet up tomorrow and start working this out. We can use my office to work on the basics of our individual plans before we come together and smooth out the kinks. What do you think?”

“Sounds like a plan. See you tomorrow then.” Robin nodded with a grin - a very genuine grin at the thought of having a little more time to properly reward her dear son after his _exceptional_ performance. She grabbed his hand before he could even start his own note transcription of the rest of the meeting. “Come on Morgan - I need to talk to you about your performance,” she insisted as she pulled her son away.

"Y-Yes, mother," he grunted in shock as he struggled to keep up with her and her surprisingly firm grip. He spared a last glance and wave back to tactician, which was met in kind before they cleared the doorway.

Robin watched the two leave, not missing the way Morgan’s mother almost skipped out the door. He shook away his suspicions in favor of dealing with his own vices. “So Morgan...about toni-iiighi?”

His daughter looked back with a smirk as she held her skirt open and showed the very noticeable absence of her smallclothes and the glistening, dripping slit between her legs. Think you can give me a little taste, daddy?”

* * *

“Sooo, Lady Ishtar, huh?”

Morgan winced at the teasing, coy words of his ‘sister’. He was hardly naive to her implications, especially not given who he’d spent the prior night with and how hard it was to hide his limp. “Don’t get started on that, please,” he begged.

Morgan turned back to face him with a slight stumble in her otherwise jovial gait. The subtle bags under her eyes were a testament to the long night of studying she’d just endured, though it couldn't hide the inquisitive gleam as she pleaded with him, “Oh come on bro - we can speak plain, right?” she inquired.

He sighed but didn’t respond to her interrogation. She decided to keep going as she tried to justify her reasoning. “Hey what’s there to say - she’s a lovely lady. Prim and proper, but she’s got a real mushy side. Am I right?”

Morgan stopped and looked at her. It was honestly rote, but it truly was like he was looking into a mirror as he stared eye to eye with the other Morgan- his counterpart. Though similarities only went so far as the subtle nuances between them stood out so abruptly.

He tried to think of her as a sister, but in truth, it was hard to really wrap his head around that. She may be on a similar mentality as him, but she was simply so...unrestrained, in her thought process. “You’re not...entirely wrong,” he reluctantly admitted.

his parallel grinned as she finally made headway. “Yeah, see? You’re lucky you get a mentor that can really help you hone your potential," she explained.

You have a good mentor as well you know,” he defended.

Morgan clicked her teeth - she didn’t really want things to be directed at her. It wasn’t as much fun for her to be honest. “I suppose - though flying isn't really something I expected to be taking on more seriously.”

“But getting to train with the likes of princess Hinoka? She’s one of the best fliers by far,” he argued. And it was a good argument - the kind with no way to really counter.

Her least favorite kind.

“...Yeah, I guess you’re right,” she relented with a huff. Morgan nodded as he turned to move on without looking too smug. How unfortunate for him that Morgan clearly wasn’t done, if her leading tone was any testament.

“Sooooo, you said I’m not wrong?”

He looked back at her and bit back a groan. “About?”

“About Lady Ishtar - real mushy side?” Morgan asked again.

He rolled his eyes and kept his lips shut. but he should’ve expected what came next as Morgan of course took on her own course. His female counterpart leaned in with a rather impish grin and a wiggle in her brows as she mused aloud, “I’ll bet that’s not the onnnnnly part that’s soft, is it?~”

The lad gawked at her brazen accusations. He couldn't keep the rosy glow on his cheeks as he practically roared at her, “M-Morgan!”

“Hey, don’t get so tense, little bro!” she waved her hands in front of her. He growled, but reigned in the righteous fury welling in his being that compelled him to defend his cherished mentor.

His patience, though thin, ultimately triumphed as he directed his retaliation to the least relevant part that she'd highlighted - their minute gap in age. “You’re really gonna lord that against me?” he grumbled.

“Yep, by a whole ten seconds. That makes you my baby brother,” she teased.

He didn't respond - at all. Morgan’s smile dropped as she realized she may have gone a bit too far, and needed to act quickly before a gap split open between them. She reached over and lightly grabbed his shoulder as he looked down at the floor. “Hey Morgan, you okay?

“...Do you think it ever gets confusing?”

She blinked at his low voice. “What do you mean?"

Morgan turned to face her - not angry, not sad, just...resigned. “Our names - like the fact that we share them, and how some people don’t really _get_ it like our parents, you know?”

Realization dawned on her, though the thread that led to this query was still too jumbled for her to understand. Still, she wanted to respect him and answer his question, as he’d answered hers. “I guess now that you mention it, it is kinda tricky sometimes. They don’t understand the nuance, do they?” she admitted.

"Yeah. I think Anna mentioned something similar once, didn't she?" he mused.

They resumed their walk down the hall, slower and more subdued this time. Morgan’s thoughts were clouded as the two mulled the strange circumstances around their shared existence here in Askr. It was hardly a unique scenario, but it was one that weighed down on them both sometimes.

“...We could’ve drawn lots to have someone change - it was always an option,” Morgan chimed out as she pushed her arms behind her head. It was a simple solution, though hardly a perfect one.

Her brother shook his head and reminded her of what had happened. “Your dad was against it.”

She nodded with a pensive look. “Yeah. I guess he didn’t think it was fair to you or your mom.”

Morgan stopped in her tracks, with Morgan following shortly behind her. She turned to face him and offered a small smile. “Besides, we don’t really meet up all that often - big castle, lotsa people. We can handle some mistaken identities from time to time, right?”

He nodded in agreement. It was a very apt statement since the duo were scarcely together that often in terms of campaigns or missions. His skillset and hers loaned themselves to different scenarios after all. Not to say they never saw each other outside of their duties. The tacticians often shared meals and training together, like a personal team.

Or even a family.

A thought dawned on him - a way to lighten the mood and affirm the bond he shared with his parallel counterpart. She watched his lips curl into a familiar grin - the kind she oft saw facing her in a mirror. “You know, We could exploit it as well - use the confusion to-”

“-To sow a little mischief? Maybe something like-”

“-confusing people of who’s asking for them, perhaps? Or we could always-”

“-Leave a request on the board and see who comes to respond? Oh, or there’s always-

“Something simpler, and more elegant. Perhaps-”

“Perhaps something like a-”

“Pitfall?“

“Pitfall?”

...

“...Pffffft! Heh heh heh!”

“Ah, HA HA HA HA!”

The Morgan’s laughed together. Their shared mirth filled the hall and lightened the weight upon them. She leaned in and held his shoulder for support, just as he accidentally brushed her cheek on the way to wiping his brow clear.

Their moment passed as laughter dwindled into giggles, and finally to simple chuckles. The older flier wiped a tear from her eye as she mused, “My my, it’s like we’re twins!”

“Something to that effect,” he agreed.

Morgan offered his hand to her, smiling as he declared, “Let’s do our best, Morgan.”

Morgan took his hand and shook it with a grin of her own. “You got it, Morgan.”

* * *

“They’re late.”

Robin crossed her arms and nodded at her male counterpart’s musings. “Mmhmm”

The duo was waiting outside Robin's office- the male Robin's office, at the appointed time and hour. His guest leaned against the wall by the door as he paced the floor. The male grandmaster shook his head and turned to face his equivalent. The look on his face wasn’t necessarily concerned, but it did carry a certain weight to it. “Morgan’s usually not late.”

She blinked - not at what he said, but who specifically he was talking about. She raised a hand to her chin and stroked in contemplation. “Your daughter’s not usually this late either,” Robin mused.

He nodded, knowing well that they were speaking of the other’s child. It was one of the traits that simply couldn’t be explained outside the counterparts and their makeshift family. Though in truth, that perception was moreso on the Morgans' side, while the Robins simply saw each other as comrades. Not family.

Certainly not lovers.

Still, they were both remarkably perceptive people when it came to the observation of certain matters, such as when one decided to deviate outside of norms. Like she was doing right now, in fact. Robin glanced down at his lovely counterpart’s attire and mused aloud, “So, a skirt?”

Robin turned to him and shrugged. Her foot rose slightly up the stone wall and showed off her bare calves peeking out beneath her skirt “I Wanted to change things up. Could say the same for you and your collar, mister.”

Robin grinned sheepishly as he tugged at his mantle. “My neck was bothering me a bit -figured limiting the motion could help,” he explained.

“Should I go get you a cane, old man?” she smirked.

Robin huffed in protest. “Well that’s not fair - I can’t very well call you names, can I?”

Lady Robin uncrossed her arms and planted them on her hips. “Oh, and why is that?” she asked as she leaned forward.

Her male counterpart shook his head, nonplussed as her sizable bosom bounced beneath her tight top. “We’re both many things, Robin - but neither of us can tell a lie at all.”

Robin blinked before she laughed - a genuine laugh at being outplayed by her equal and opposite. “Smooth, genius -really smooth,” she complimented.

He shared her mirth as the two older strategists waited on their children. Eventually, the joy slipped away as a concerned frown graced Robin’s lips. She pushed off the wall and stepped across the hall as she absentmindedly mused, “You’re right though - The two aren’t usually this tardy. Maybe one of us should go...hmm?”

Het words trailed off as she turned back to Robin - the other Robin. The man wasn’t really listening to her so much as looking past her. He was clearly lost in thought, but she decided to play a little cheeky towards him instead. Morgan’s mother grinned. “What’s up - You’re just enjoying the sights now, are you?”

Robin perked up at her words and turned to her. Her meaning became clear as the rather pleasing view of her behind registered in the father’s mind. He bit his lip as he tried to determine if it was worth challenging her or playing along. “Again, bad at lying,” he shrugged.

She scoffed at his answer - too easy. The mother decided to play with her proverbial meal more as she slinked towards him with a coy, dangerous smirk. “Careful -that honesty could end you up in an early grave...or the wrong person’s clutches.”

Robin blinked at her sudden shift in attitude. He could recognize _what_ she was doing, but it being directed towards himself (and by proxy, herself) was certainly food for thought. _‘Hmm, perhaps we really are more similar than I expected, Robin,’_ he mulled before he took willingly took her bait. “True - Hopefully at least one of those places is comfortable,” he ribbed.

Their banter was cut short as their two children finally turned the corner towards them. Mother Robin stepped past her male parallel and addressed the duo as they hailed their parents. “You two are late - Everything okay?”

“Just clearing some things out, mother,” her son explained. She eyed Morgan before turning to the other girl.

Robin’s daughter shrugged and smiled. “Yeah, we’re all on the same page now... _mom.”_

“Morgan, don’t be cheeky,” her father admonished her. Yet it was hard for her to really take him on face value when she could see the smirk threatening to break on his lips. The older tactician turned to his counterpart’s son and addressed him as well. “Morgan, your mother and I worked it out while we waited on you two. I’d like you and her to handle the forest while Morgan and I work on the town plans.”

Morgan nodded at the man’s words - his proverbial father’s words. His ‘sister’ Morgan had her own things to say in regards to her approval. “Paired up with my old man? Sure, sounds like fun,” she grinned.

“Watch it young lady - don’t make me punish you again.” he admonished her. The parallel Robin blinked at the rather _odd_ choice of words and paid close attention to the daughter’s reaction.

“Oh no - not another lecture, woe is meeee,” she feigned despair. Robin shook his head at her antics as he led her into his office. Morgan watched the happy duet and tried not to focus on the rather striking gait of his direct counterpart’s ass as she walked alongside her father.

Robin pouted at the close display between the two before a devious idea came to mind. She saddled next to her son and gave him another one-armed hug that put him rather close to her ample bosom. “And what about you, Morgan? Care to have your old mom hovering over your shoulder?”

Morgan gulped.

* * *

“-So we go from the south - head past the lake, but keep away from the hill. We know that’s an entrance, but not a wide enough one to stage an ambush from. If we move our scouts in first and send a signal back, then-”

Robin leaned on the desk and looked over her son’s shoulder as he recited the plan, nodding in approval. Her bare arms stayed crossed over her tight tank top as she listened intently for any missed calculations while her discarded coat hung just in front of the desk. She glanced around the garment at the other pair seated at the table on the far wall and nearly hidden behind a pile of books.

The two teams had occupied separate segments of the office, with Robin and his daughter electing to take the table while their guests sat at the desk. Both groups were wrapped up in their respective tasks as they combed over the most recent maps of their assigned areas and the logistics of what they’d have to work with. The windows had been drawn shut over the bright, shiny day outside and left only a fair amount of candles to illuminate the room. There could be no room for distractions.

At least not external ones.

Morgan chewed on the feathered side of her quill. She remained quiet as her father mumbled over his thoughts. She already knew the likely patterns for patrols and such. So instead, she had elected to keep herself occupied with _her_ idea of strategy. She took her quill out of her mouth and tapped the tip at a familiar-looking structure on the map. ...Well, we know the tower is quiet,” she grinned.

Her father sighed, already keenly aware of what his daughter was espousing. “Not now, Morgan,” he grunted.

His daughter wasn’t gonna be pushed away so easily, not when she had her own little mission in mind. “I’m just saying - we secure the gates so the stragglers can’t escape, make sure the prisoners are locked up and under guard, and then slip up in the tower for round two. Easy-peasy,” she argued.

Robin had to admit that her plan was enticing, but he also had to maintain his composure in the face of his minx of a daughter. “We can’t stay long - we need to move to join up with the main force from the other two keeps to make sure there’s no gap in the line,” he explained.

Morgan pouted and sat back. “I see...so what we need is a quickie spot _during_ the battle.”

Her father tried to ignore her to focus on the task at hand, but it was clearly too late. Morgan had a plan of her own and was now on the warpath - a rather sensuous, enticing warpath. She leaned over the table, pretending to examine a particular part of the map as she hissed in his ear, “This alley looks nice - out of the way of the patrols, and we can sneak in early for a quickie.”

She let go of the table edge and slowly traced her fingers to a nearby roof. “Or how about here - I’ll bet my daddy would relish the chance to bend his naughty daughter over the edge of the roof and fuck her slutty holes as the enemy is directly below~”

Robin bit back a growl as his daughter turned on the charm. Morgan’s usual playful antics were potent indeed, but even they paled in comparison when she placed the masque of seduction and took on the mantle of her father’s personal harlot. “M-Morgan,” he licked his suddenly dry lips.

She smirked before shifting her focus to the other side of town. Her finger traced over the map as she let him openly stare at her ample bosom that strained under her flier’s uniform. her words carried even more oh her sultry charm as they practically oozed out of her ripe lips. “Maybe against the outer wall, by the drain gate. Or we could land in the town and find an empty room to rut in. What do you think, daddy~?”

Morgan perked up to preserve the charade for their guests as she quickly scribbled circles over all the points she’d just showed. Robin took the chance to catch his breath and steel himself before he made a move he regretted. especially when they had occupants in his usually private office.

his daughter finished circling her points on the map before she tapped the quill to capture his attention again. “Ooh ooh, how about all of them? good to have a backup plan after all. I may even set up a reward for you if we can hit all these spots...like letting my daddy sit behind me on my pegasus?” she wriggled her eyebrows.

Robin went stiff at the thought - in more ways than one. The table concealed his interest, but his daughter easily keyed into what he was thinking just by the way his face clenched. Morgan’s grin spread further as she leaned in and cooed, “Sudden chill, daddy?”

“More like a pain in the neck,” he grunted as he pushed his chair in.

Morgan tipped back, hands back on the edge of the table as her arms dug into the sides of her boobs. She knew he was watching intently, and after a quick glance to confirm that the other Robin and Morgan were occupied, she gave her bust a little shake for him. “Geez, getting cold in the summer months? No wonder you threw that on before you left this morning,” she teased him about the mantle on his shoulders.

Robin shook his head. It was very clear that the mission would have to wait until his whirlwind of a horny daughter was attended to. At this point, he had to join her little game, lest she gets a swollen head about it. The older tactician took a deep breath and settled forward - hands steepled as he calmly engaged her.

“Well, I can’t very well be showing all the hickeys my daughter gave me, can I?” he asked. Morgan blinked at his sudden words, and he pushed the attack. “The same daughter I let sleep in after she kept me up all night with her moans and screams,” he smirked.

His daughter, now bug-eyed and dry-lipped, was too stunned to react. She landed back in her chair and gawked at him as he continued. “You didn’t last as long this time Morgan - I only had to dump one load in you before you were a puddle in my bed. I thought I trained you better than that,” he chided her.

“D-Daddy,” she mumbled and squirmed in her chair. Morgan glanced away and bit her lip, the perfect visage of a compliant little girl in the face of her father.

“And to think, you didn’t even wake up when I left. Didn’t even have the courtesy to give your father his morning blowjob. I hope you can understand how vexing it was to deal with that before I had to grab breakfast. I even resisted the urge to just jam it in, young lady,” he growled.

Morgan blinked… and shrugged.

“That’s a shame- I was looking forward to another lecture from my daddy~”

“?!”

Robin’s breath hitched as he felt _something_ on his crotch - something that stroked over his trousers and the obvious tent that had formed due to their war of words. His daughter’s stunned visage melted as her ever-devious grin reformed on her lips. _‘When did she get her boot off?!’_

“Oh gods, Morgan,” he groaned...

* * *

“Oh gods, m-mommmm”

Robin looked down at her son as she pushed her breasts against his shoulder. She occasionally tapped the map to maintain illusion that she was merely observing and speculating while her other hand stroked his trousers beneath the desk. “Not so loud, Morgan - now just tell me what your plan is for the river,” she whispered.

Morgan swallowed and tried to explain. His voice was obviously stilted and squeaked whenever his mother groped the bulge in his pants. As she followed his path with her free hand, he felt her fingers stroke up and down the curvature sticking out between his legs.

His eyes darted down, only for her to tap the table and clear her throat. He looked back at her to see she had her eyes locked on the map as she calmly told him, “Don’t focus on that - Think of it as payment for last night.”

“After all, I still owe you for ripping my pants open and tearing my panties, young man,” she licked her lips and winked.

Morgan cocked his head, confusion superseding his arousal at her words. The pants made sense - he’d torn them straight off her legs and split her wide open after all. But why mention her smallclothes as well? It’s not like they were anything fancy or the like. It took his mother shifting and clandestinely rubbing her bare thigh against his side before he realized why.

The leaked juices on her inner leg were all the proof he needed.

Robin squeezed his crotch to regain his attention on the task in front of them. “Now - slowly, calmly - tell me the plan,” she ordered him.

Her son gulped and struggled to continue. His shaky hand reached past the river and to a grove beyond. “W-We secure this clearing and make it our armor depl-oooooy?!”

Robin pressed his dick and hissed out, “Shhh, honey. We don’t want to distract the others, do we?”

He winced as her smooth yet firm grip pumped the outline of his throbbing hard arousal. The lad bit back a groan before he begged her to explain. “M-Mom, why are yo-oooh…”

Morgan’s moans were like sweet music to her ears, and she reveled in them before she almost idly explained her sinister justification. “Mmm, just think of it as payback for what you did to my pants last night, young man.”

She shook her head in disappointment at that rather unfortunate act the night before. “I thought I raised you better than that, Morgan - a perfectly good pair of trousers, and you rip them to get to your mother’s panties?” she tutted with a frown.

"I...Well I um, that was a mis-umph?!'

His stutters were cut off as his mom clamped her lips down on his. His eyes darted over to the other Morgan to see her pointing at things and excitedly whispering to her father. Robin followed her son’s gaze and pulled back before she cooed in his ear, “Morgan, that was the _best_ night we’ve had yet~”

* * *

“So hey - I had a thought.”

Robin blinked at his daughter's voice before he turned to her. She looked bored again - head in her palms as she eyed the map. It almost was like she wasn’t using her foot to tease her father under the table.

Almost.

“This should be good,” her father grunted as he set his quill down. HE hadn’t actually written anything down on his pad in some time now - just dots, slashes, and the occasional illegible scribble.

His daughter looked up at him once she had his attention. She bit her lip as she wondered how best to word her next statement. The amount of time it took, broken only by her stocking-clad foot stroking over his crotch, left her father in agony. “...You ever considered inviting someone to bed with us?”

Robin blinked again at her bold, brazen, and downright casual question. It wasn’t the first time she’d asked, usually as they laid in the shambles of whatever bed, couch, or other furniture they’d just rutted upon, but he had the same answer every single time. And today would be no different. “Morgan - what did we say about all this?”

“No one else can know I get it,” she huffed as quietly as she could manage. His firm insistence to keep their incestuous relationship a secret had shot down many an attempt to court some fetching ladies for her father. Her own flight mentor being one of them in fact. Still, Morgan wasn’t so easily deterred then, and even less so now as the risque nature of their surroundings had spurred her back to action. “Buuuuut, what about, well us?”

“Or rather - you?” she nudged back to the desk.

Robin turned, already knowing what he’d find. Sure enough, it was his lady counterpart, hovering over her son’s shoulder as they whispered and pointed at various points of their map. He didn’t miss the way her sleeveless top left her sizable bosom on display or the supple curves around her hips. “Morgan…”

His daughter shook her head, already on the warpath. “Oh come on - do you think I missed the way she was flirting with you outside? Or the way you look at her body?” she teased.

“Especially in that skirt - she’s got the legs to hold up that killer body, no question there,” Morgan chuckled with a rather lascivious lick of her lips.

Robin grumbled, between his daughter’s antics beneath the table over his cock and the implications of her lewd words and gestures. “Morgan, I’d ask you not to speak so crassly of...well, _me_ ,” he hissed.

Morgan wilted but didn’t let up at all. “Just trust me on this, please. She’s into you, dad - not as much as me, but I can tell that much,” his daughter insisted.

Robin bit back a groan as her stocking finally started toying with his covered crown...

* * *

“So honey- tell me about Lady Ishtar.”

Morgan blinked at his mother’s simple question. “M-Mom?”

Robin shrugged as she kept up the twofold act - aimlessly pointing at the map as her other hand casually stroked the obvious tent in her son’s trousers. ““I’m just curious. I know she’s brilliant in battle of course, but she’s also quite a lovely lady,” his mother mused before turning to him with a knowing smirk.

“Maybe the kind you’d bring home to mommy?”

“Mother, that’s...Y-You know you’re the only one for me,” Morgan shook his head. He wasn’t even focused on his mom’s bosom, instead opting to gaze into her wide eyes. The tactician blushed at her son’s blunt honesty and turned away with an uncharacteristically bashful twitch.

“Oh honey…” she moaned - either from embarrassment, exasperation, or erotic glee was hard to determine. Ultimately, her duties as a caring mother had won out over her cravings as a woman, and she pressed her own attack on. “I told you you can go with anyone you want here -I’m not blind to all the pretty girls around us after all.”

Morgan winced, not just at her words, but also as his mother reached down and casually opened his trousers. Rather. She pushed her hand into his pants and grabbed his cock. _‘Just like I left it this morning,’_ she quietly licked her lips as she kept up her ‘motherly’ routine. “I just want you to tell me if anyone else has gotten her hands on my little baby boy.”

Her son grunted as she struggled to wrap around his rather thick shaft. “...Well, not so little,” she admitted with a giggle.

Robin glanced over to the duo at the table before she looked down at the gap in Morgan’s pants. She could _just_ make out the peek of pink if her own child’s cock as his mother lovingly stroked and fondled it. Visions of the night before as her face slurped down and the shaft stuffed her throat made her lightheaded. She resisted the urge to simply smash her lips down on his crotch as she kept teasing her son with more explicit, racy musings.

“So come on - why don’t you tell me who else has gotten to take my precious son. Who else got their backs pounded into the sheets as you pumped your nice hot cum in their tight little pussy?” she cooed. Morgan’s eyes squeezed shut as he bit back groan after groan. His mother’s soft hand rubbed his cock and stirred him closer and closer to a frenzy as he honestly considered the types of women that had indeed struck his fancy.

It was quite a list, with a large number of faces and names. Ladies of royal birth and humble lodging. Fellow tacticians, mercenaries, legends, and beyond. All of them lovely in their own way, be it by body or soul. All of them stirred feelings in him that rivaled those he felt for his own mother. Feelings that were threatening to burst here, in this very office

The quill bent in Morgan’s fist.

“Well, honey?” Robin cooed in his ear...

* * *

“Go on dad - just get up and take her. Rip her skirt off and bend her over the table,” Morgan teased her father.

Robin growled under his breath as his lustful daughter’s words resonated with him, amplified by her foot as it stroked and stoked his loins. But even the physical attack was a mere slight compared to the resonating, powerful urges her musings had wrought. If they were the mere fantasies of Morgan’s whimsy, then he could’ve dismissed them easily enough. The issue was that they weren't. And he knew it.

So did she.

Morgan leaned in, not even bothering to hide her lascivious, devious grin as she went for the critical killing stroke. She knew his head was firmly on the idea of fucking Robin - his own counterpart divided by timelines and alternate branches. The idea of her father plowing her ‘mother’ stirred such insane whims within her that she almost wanted it to happen.

Perhaps after he fucked _her_ first.

Robin felt his daughter’s hand on his as she leaned over the table. His eyes darted between her ripe lips and sparkling eyes as she purred, “Or you could just do me instead~”

_Wham!_

Morgan and Robin yelped at the sudden loud noise and pulled away. The mother and father’s heads turned to the source of the disturbance to see...Morgan and Robin, with the mother’s back on the desk as her son slammed his tongue down her open mouth. His hands clutched her wrists as he vigorously tongue-fucked his own mother, right in view of a shocked, yet equally incestuous father and daughter.

_“Mmm, O-Oooh Godsh Mooooooor~”_

Robin heard his counterparts moans, gargled and muffled as she sucked her son’s lip. He watched her thighs rub against her Morgan’s sides until her skirt hiked up enough to reveal the striking lack of panties. _‘This explains so much,’_ he mused.

“...I uh, didn’t expect that,” Morgan admitted. His daughter was shockingly numb, almost in awe as she watched how _vigorous_ the gentle boy was being. She always had her fun with poking and prodding him, but she never even considered that there was a real, honest-to-gods spine hidden in the male Morgan’s cloak.

“Really? I thought it’d be obvious,” Robin chuckled mirthlessly.

His daughter turned to her father, still stunned and unable to see the looming danger before her. “H-How could you-?”

Morgan’s words cut off as Robin grabbed her by her coat’s shoulders. When he spoke, it lacked his usual calm, cordial civility. It was _deep_ , and almost feral as he brazenly declared, “Because I have those same yearnings of course~”

“D-Da-aaaaaomph?!”

Morgan’s eyes flew open as she was dragged over the top of the table and right into her father’s lips. The weight of her impact made the chair beneath them rock on its hind legs, but it stabilized before her knees cleared the lip of the table and split around her father’s knees. She reached back and grabbed the far wall for support as _her_ Robin slammed his tongue down her throat.

_“O-Ooooh, FDaaaaahdddii~”_

Morgan arched her chest into her father’s as she started returning his kiss. She felt his hand reach around to grope and squeeze her rump through her flier’s skirt, while his other reached up to massage the small of her back. His daughter put up more resistance as she pushed his tongue out of her mouth and began to clash against him between their gaping lips. Father and daughter’s eyes lidded over as the distant smacks and moans of the other incestuous duo melted away from their world.

“Pwah~”

Robin’s head tilted back as she gulped down deep, needy breaths of air. Her son’s vigorous kissing had left the older tactician feeling quite a bit lightheaded and almost giddy. She pulled her hands up out of his now-limp grasp and wrapped them around her lover-son’s shoulders. She gazed into his wide eyes as Morgan wheezed through the adrenaline of what he’d just done. “M-Mother, that was-”

_“O-Ooooh, Daaaaahdddii~”_

Wha?!”

Robin’s head tilted back over the desk to see what had her son so gobsmacked. She blinked as the upside-down sight of her male counterpart and his daughter dry humping at the far table filled her vision. “...Well, at least we know they won’t hold it against us,” she chuckled.

Morgan didn’t respond at first, too stunned as he watched the other duo. He only broke his concentration once his mother nudged him back down and laid a soft kiss on his cheek. “Don’t get distracted - mommy needs her son’s fat, throbbing love in her now,” she mewled.

He shuddered at her words, especially punctuated by a coy lip bite at the end. His cock shifted out of his open drawers and landed against her thigh with a wet, meaty slap. He felt her finger curl up and start playing in his hair as she gave him more of her shockingly effective ‘come hither’ eyes. “M-Mother, shouldn’t we...I mean, they deserve to kn-”

Robin cut her son off as she pulled him back down and kissed his other cheek. Her mouth hovered near his ear as she let out a deep, husky breath before letting him scramble back. “Honey - you just threw your mother down on the desk and fucked my throat with your tongue - I don’t think we can pass that one off anymore.”

Morgan glanced up, but her hand on his head pushed him back down to his lustful mom. “Don’t look over there, Morgan - we can cross that bridge later, once we’re all sated and ready to talk. For now though, you’ve got a new mission - to fuck your mother’s brains out,” she growled.

He didn’t say anything - he _couldn’t_ say anything. His response came not by words, but by action. Robin’s lips curled into a lascivious grin as she felt her son’s cock as it pulsed against her leg. She let go of his head and shoulders before dropping her hands.

She had her answer.

“That’s the spirit. Now then-”

Morgan backed away slightly to give his mother some room. She reached for the hem of her top and pulled it straight up and over her breasts. Her simple bra strained against her chest before she reached back and yanked the hooks free. Robin pushed her bust out to send the now-loose garment off and expose her full bosom and pebbly nipples. Her thighs wrapped around his hips as she pulled her son back on top of her.

“-Let’s put on a show~” his mother cooed.

The two couples resumed their antics, now keenly aware of the other’s secrets. They hadn’t addressed each other with words but instead decided to make themselves known by way of deeds. The louder the moans, the deeper the grunts. Anything to get a rise out of their partners... and each other.

Robin pulled his daughter away as the two gasped for much-needed breath. Morgan’s eyes shifted and blinked to re-orient herself just in time for her father to grab her hips and pull her up onto the table. His hands reached into her skirt and pawed at her panties until he’d brushed them aside. She blushed at his fast, rough treatment as her excitement leaked out onto the table. “D-Daddy,” she cooed.

Her father couldn’t resist his urges any longer, and quickly grabbed his daughter’s thighs to keep them propped open. His head ducked beneath her skirt as his wet, cold tongue slapped against her puffy lips. Morgan arched back as her father’s hot breath sent shivers up her spine. “O-Oooh fuck!” she hissed out.

Robin tsked at his little girl’s crass tongue but didn’t hold it against her. Instead, he merely started kissing and licking her labia as more of her juices leaked out. He tasted her succulent juices as his nose prodded his daughter’s trimmed muff. Her nails dug into the table behind her as she carelessly knocked papers, pieces, and other clutter aside as she bucked her hips into her father’s face.

He pushed into her folds and latched his lips atop Morgan’s pussy in a sensuous kiss. Morgan’s mouth flew open in a shockingly silent scream as her body thrashed around Robin’s tongue. Her senses flared up as she rode out the cusp of a minor, yet impactful orgasm, rought by not but her father’s deft tongue.

Now satisfied, he pulled away with her juices on his chin. Robin reached for his trousers and struggled to free his hard cock until it was pointed up in the air. He took his daughter off the desk and pulled her back into his lap, right over his girth. “Ready, Morgan?” he asked.

She blinked away the stars and vigorously nodded. Robin smirked as he pushed his daughter’s body down on his crotch and split her pussy in twain. Her tight folds made him growl as he fought the urge to erupt on the spot. His pride as her father and lover was even more on the line than usual, what with their mother and son counterparts rutting in _his_ own office, after all.

Lucky for him, Morgan was already a puddle after his brief, but impactful cunnilingus. He seized her hips and pumped his dear little girl up and down his shaft. Her tight folds dragged against him as she leaked her juices until his cock shined. “Oooooh, Daddy~”

Robin let her mumble a bit more before he reared forward and captured her lips in another round of oral fencing. She winced as her weary lips battered his, but capitulated to her father’s whims. Her arms flopped around his shoulders as she pushed herself further into his chest. Their hips rolled and bucked, utterly separate from the duo’s antics above.

“Oooooh, baby - that’s it, Morgan~”

Robin arched her back off the desk as her son’s cock pushed into her loins. Her bare breasts rubbed against his coat as she writhed and rolled her hips against him. She reached up and grabbed his head as the duo started to buck back and forth. Their pace quickened until the familiar sounds of skin slapping against skin filled their ears.

Morgan gasped at how much tighter his mother was, even more so than usual in fact. It was like the very first time all over again, when he’d crumpled less than a dozen strokes in her once-virgin pussy. “M-Mom, it feels-”

“I kno-ooo-ow Morgan - it’s intense!” she panted back. Her tongue flopped out of her mouth as spit poured down her chin. She looked less and less composed with every thrust until it was hard to determine if it was, in fact, his mother beneath him, or just a whore that looked quite similar to her. The delusion played well to the young man and his overactive imagination as he started _ramming_ his dick into her tight, gushing twat.

Morgan’s thrusts started pushing his mother further and further up the table until there was a risk of losing her. Her legs reared up and latched around his back to keep herself anchored to her dear son. With that concern mitigated, the incestuous tacticians were free to croon and writhe against one another until his mom was little more than a babbling mess. “Oh baby, yes, yes, yeeeesh- _umph_ ~!”

Robin’s screams were cut off as her son captured her lips in another searing kiss. His mentor and mother melted beneath him as her tongue lazily coiled and clashed with his. Despite her lust-soaked stupor, she was clearly just lucid enough to match his oral fencing blow for blow. Either that or she simply was that good that even her addled baggage was barely enough to put them on even grounds.

“Aah! Aaah! Aaah, ooooh Daaaaaa~”

Morgan’s slurred moans spurred her father on as she bounced on his lap. Robin had given up on kissing his daughter after she’d gone limp in his mouth in favor of giving the poor girl room to breathe as he fucked her. His hands stayed on her hips as he pushed and pulled her along his cock. Her thighs scraped against his as he played with his daughter’s body while she was stuck in a perpetual state of numb bliss.

Hardly the first time.

Sweat poured off their bodies and seeped into their clothes. Neither Robin nor Morgan was too keen on stripping down before sex, especially since they tended to favor fleeting flings between the doldrums of day. Full nudity was reserved for the carefully calculated times that they could secure a whole night or more all to themselves. It meant that in most cases the mere sight of his precious daughter writhing against him was enough to keep her father aroused and focused.

Still, there was only so much and so long that Robin could take before he started to seek more- crave more. Morgan’s body was like a drug to him, and he never could resist the urge to ravish her fully. Not just in her holes, but anywhere else over her tantalizing skin. Such as her breasts as they bounced and strained in her still-intact top.

He made up his mind and slammed his daughter down before he let go of her hips. Morgan finally had time to blink away her addled state before she mumbled out, “D-Daaaad, why did you sto-”

_Riiip!_

She blinked at the sound, followed by a shiver as a sudden chill went through her body. Robin let her jacket hang loose around her body as he pushed her top up and over her breasts to expose his daughter's bare breasts. “No bra, today, Morgan?”

His daughter looked away, blushing as she mumbled about forgetting to do laundry. Robin shook his head but paid it no further heed as he bucked his daughter on his cock again. Morgan yelped at the sudden jolt. “Eep! O-Oooooh, daddy~”

Her shock melted as she felt her dear father’s lips spread over her teat. His other hand reached up and groped her neglected breast as he wrapped his remaining arm around her back and rocked her up and down. Morgan took the burden off her father as she found her footing on the ground and started pushing squatting atop his cock. Her hands draped over his shoulders and gripped the back of the chair for added support.

“Oh daddy, suck my boobies,” Morgan panted. She pushed her chest further into Robin’s mouth as he suckled her nipple. His fingers dug into her other tit as he kneaded and rolled it in his palm. He could always appreciate her large, full breasts, especially when they flopped and crashed as she bounced atop him. _‘Whoever your mother really is Morgan, you must’ve gotten the lucky draw indeed,’_ he mused to himself.

Father and daughter reveled together over the moans and grunts of the other couple in the room. Morgan panted and cooed at her father’s expert ministrations of her chest as she pushed herself up and down. The echoing clap of their crotches thundered in their ears as they reached higher and higher to euphoria together.

Robin bit down on her teat, purely on a whim. Yet that fleeting decision had a monumental impact on his daughter as she slammed her crotch down on his cock and struck a particularly erogenous spot near the entrance of her womb. That, coupled with her heightened arousal and the stimulation from her other breast shot the flier far, far beyond where any winged beast could fly. “DADDDDYYYYYYY!”

“Hrk!”

He pulled off her tit and grimaced.as she clamped down on his cock. He desperately tried to resist the urge to erupt in his daughter while his hips bucked in and out of her body. Yet the greedy grip of her velvet walls won out in the end, and he slammed deep in her twat as e grunted out, “F-Fuck, Morgan!”

Robin let go of Morgan’s chest in favor of caressing her back as she thrashed and wheezed in his arms. His hips twitched as rope after sticky rope of cum shot into his daughter’s womb. They shared deep, needy wheezes for air together as sweaty skin caressed sweaty skin.

Meanwhile, the mother and son duo were still rutting away as the other couple basked in a post-orgasmic glow. Morgan’s cock kept pumping against his mother’s needy hips as licked and suckled her collarbone. She tilted her head back and groaned from the experiences ravaging her body. The silence soon registered with the two of them as Morgan pulled back and asked, “T-They already stopped?”

Robin cracked her eyes open and peered at the upside-down duet. Her hands reached up to fondle her chest for extra stimulation as she kept rolling her hips against her son’s dick. “Hah...Hah...Yeah, s-seems so,” she mused.

His mother glanced back at him with a coy grin on her flushed, sweaty face. “Guess they’re not as fit as we are, huh Morgan?” she japed.

Morgan shook his head, willing to vouch for their parallel selves. “They were...going pretty hard, mo-oooooh~”

His words devolved into a long groan as Robin flexed her thighs against his back. She shook her head and explained his folly to her loving, yet naive son.“Don’t pay attention to that - your focus is on _me_ , sweetie~”

I’m sorry, mother,” he apologized for his distraction. He looked back at her - his mother, his lover, and was simply struck by awe at her ravishing beauty. He would proudly declare every part of her to be perfect- without a single flaw to her body or mind. She wanted for nothing, and he gave her everything. Just the look of love and warmth in her sparkling eyes was enough to set his heart aloft and his loins throbbing.

“It’s alright, Morgan,” she smiled. His mother let go of her tits in favor of reaching up to grab her son’s sides for support. Her calm, serene lips curled down into a lascivious sneer as lust overtook her once-shining eyes. “Now why don’t you stop cuddling and start _fucking_ me?” she growled.

Her sultry command resonated in his ears and rattled his body right down to his erect cock. Morgan shuddered before he grabbed her shoulders, pushed back until only the tip remained in her velvet lips, and rammed into her. Hard.

“OOH!” Robin squealed. Her son was already pulling back before he shot forward again. And again. And again. Faster and faster he kept going between strokes as animalistic grunts escaped his usually demure lips.

“Y-yes Morgan, yessss!” His mother cooed in approval as she tried to thrust back to meet him. But her attempts were fruitless as Morgan’s hips easily overpowered her pelvic strokes. She would’ve gone flying off the desk if not for his iron-clad grip on her shoulders. Her legs struggled to stay locked around his back as he easily pushed in and out of her grasp. “Right there, Rrrright the-heh-HEEEEEERE!”

Morgan slammed in and erupted as his mother’s body shut down in orgasmic overload. His cum shot forward and impacted her womb, filling it up until her own grandchildren were sloshing around. A slurry of their sexual sin leaked out from her plugged pussy and onto the desk, though thankfully it missed anything too vital. For now.

Robin perked up at his counterpart’s screams and glanced over to see the incestuous mother and son in the midst of their own climaxes. His daughter stirred in his arms and glanced over herself. Morgan’s eyes strained through the stars obstructing her vision and blinked as she saw first hand how their parallel selves writhed together in sexual bliss. “...Huh.”

Her father looked back at her shockingly subdued reaction. “Really, that’s all you’ve got to say?” he deadpanned.

Morgan shook her head. “Nah, just that she didn’t even grip the edges of the desk. So he can’t be fucking her _that_ hard, huh?” she teased

Robin sighed and tweaked his daughter’s nipple. “Ngh!” she winced.

“Be nice,” he told her with the same tone he’d use to tell her not to set the neighbor’s plants on fire. Again.

His daughter grimaced from the sharp jolt before she tried again. “I’m just saying. Anyway, you’re still good to go?”

He didn’t respond with a grunt or even a nod. Instead, he just pushed his hips up so she could feel his-still hard cock as it jostled her cum-stuffed pussy. Morgan cooed in delight before she shook her head clear.

“O-Okay, noted,” she laughed before pulling herself off his lap. Robin watched as her skirt fell over her thighs, though he could still see the slurry of sin that poured down her legs. His daughter unceremoniously removed her uniform and tossed it over the table and across her chair before she turned around and presented her nice big ass to her daddy. Robin’s cock stiffened at the pleasing sight as he mulled how best to handle her rump.

Morgan made the choice for him - by sitting back down.

“Oooh, gods Morgan,” he groaned as her tight, messy pussy stretched over his dick with a wet slurp. Morgan bit her lips as she felt that oh-so-wonderful fullness that she craved, caused by none other than the man who’d conceived her no less. She let her hips roll and buck until her ass landed on his lap. Morgan reached back and grabbed his hands before guiding her father to cup her breast again.

“Daddy, that feels so good~” she mewled. He responded by squeezing her chest and eliciting another sweet coo from his baby girl. Slowly, almost agonizingly slowly, she started to grind her way up his shaft before letting gravity drop her again. “Ooooh, Daddy, keep going,” she pleaded with a tantalizing lip bite.

“Mmmm,” Robin stirred on the desk. She realized pretty quickly that Morgan wasn’t atop her anymore, especially not with her legs dangling down near the floor instead. The mother blindly reached back for the edge of the desk and used her grip to prop herself up. Or at least to attempt to do so. The most she managed was to raise up on her shoulders.

She turned up to her son just in time to see him throw his shirt off and toss it aside. A quick glance over confirmed that the rest of his attire was there, along with his coat. That left her son in only his socks as he stood before his mother with a still-hard cock. “Too hot for you?” she quipped.

“Just thought it’d be good to reduce the drag,” he cryptically explained. Robin perched a brow up at his words as she tried to process an intent behind them, but her brain was still too addled from the sex to figure it out. The heavy musk hanging in the air wasn’t helping her either. She couldn’t really do anything as he stepped towards her with the clear intent to mate with his mother again.

She didn’t oppose this.

Morgan grabbed her legs, much to her confusion, and hoisted them up. His grip shifted to her knees, then her calves until he finally had both her legs up above her. Her son clutched her ankles as he pulled her legs apart and aimed his cock for her sloppy, sex-coated pussy. Robin bit back a groan as the anticipation threatened to overwhelm her. “Gods, hurry up Morgan - just stick it in me sweett-ttt _tttteeeea_?!”

He did exactly as she asked - he stuck it in her snatch. But he didn’t just stay standing either. No - he _leaned_ forward until his body hovered over hers. His descent also bright her legs down and over her head until her toes tapped the desk top. “FUCK!”

Robin was shockingly limber, but not _this_ limber. She tried to kick her legs back up, but Morgan’s body quickly pinned them down as he shifted up onto the desk alongside his mother. Her eyes watered from the slight pain as she darted up to Morgan’s passive, smiling face. “Don’t worry mom -this won’t hurt, I promise,” he told her.

“...For long at least,” he shrugged.

“D-Did you just do that to me-eeeEEEEEEE?!”

Morgan slammed down into his mother before his hips pulled back again. He gripped her ankles while the rest of his body kept her pinned on the desk below them. She couldn’t even so much as flex her arms with her big thighs compressed over her. The most she could do was curl her toes and fingers as her son plowed his mother in a very clear intent to breed her.

A pity it wouldn’t work in Askr, but that wouldn’t stop him at all.

“Ooooh, Honey! F-Faster, Fasterrrr!”

Robin’s ears twitched as he kept fucking his daughter. He didn’t glance back at the others but he could very well guess what they were doing just by the groans coming from his desk. _‘Hopefully, they weigh about the same as Morgan and I - we almost broke that desk the last time we pressed on top of it,’_ he quietly winced.

Still, he could hear the wheezes and gasps from his counterpart as she was plowed by her son. Robin wasn’t one to be taken by jealousy, but he did feel a compulsion to at least try and match the euphoria behind him with a little of his own. His daughter was more than happy to just grind and buck against her father’s lap as elated coos poured from her lips. Perhaps that would be enough for him...under normal circumstances.

“Oooh, honey - d-eee-eper, H-HAAAARDER!”

These were hardly normal circumstances.

“Oh gods, dad - it feels so go-ouh?”

Morgan blinked as her father’s grip on her chest tightened. Robin squeezed her tits as he pushed up on his feet. The weight on his front almost made him stumble, but Robin was nothing if not calculated in his execution. He managed to stay up as he clutched his daughter’s tits and held her up until her toes were dangled above the floor. “D-Daaaaad?” she whimpered.

He didn’t bother to explain, only to push forward until she grabbed the edge of the table before it smashed into her bare stomach. Morgan winced as she finally slid down his cock until her feet hit the floor again. She turned back to face him with eyes clouded by ire...and need. “Y-You could’ve just a-aaahahahaasked?!” she yelped.

Her father shrugged and let go of her tits in favor of her hips. No sooner had his hands clutched her shapely sides than his pace picked up rapidly and swiftly. His daughter grit her teeth as her tight twat was pounded loud enough to echo in her ears. She felt his copious nuts smack her thighs as her father pushed her down until her tits scraped over the table top.

_PLAP! PLAP! PLAP! PLAP! PLAP! PLAP! PLAP!_

Morgan tried to grab the edges to prop herself back, but Robin still had other plans. He let go of her hips and seized her wrists before pulling straight back. His daughter arched up as the combination of his cock and the table kept her pinned in place. She slid forward with every thrust until her toes dangled off the floor again. The rough treatment by her own father didn’t scare her. On the contrary - she was rather into it.

“D-Daaaad~”

The ladies mewled and howled as their respective men plowed them into whatever furniture they were trapped against. Son fucked his mother with a fury usually unseen by the gentle lad, while father treated his daughter with an unfettered hand oft reserved for the battlefield. Both women were used as an outlet to repay their earlier antics and lascivious taunts. The tides had turned against them and left them as mewling puddles before their incestuous partners.

And both of them _loved_ it.

“Oh gods baby, that’s it, more, moooooore!” Robin squealed as her dear boy slammed down on her sopping wet twat. Her fingers twitched against her skin as each intense slam sent ripples through her whole body. From her heaving, slapping tits all the way to her curling toes. Sweat, spit, and even tears flew off her body as she endured her dear Morgan’s assault.

“Harder daddy- Fuck me Ha-aaaaaarder!” Morgan howled. Her tits flopped and crashed as her father pounded her from behind. She curled her fingers as his grip on her wrist tightened. Her knees bumped up against the outer edge of the table as her toes wriggled above the floor. Spit flew out of her mouth and smeared over the table’s contents as her sweat dripped onto the wooden surface.

“E-EEYAAAAAAAAH!”

As if in sync, the two men attacked their ladies in the same spot -their most vulnerable spot. Robin thrashed against her son’s crotch as he ground and rubbed her clit against his stomach. His cock sawed against the most sensitive parts of her velvet walls as his toned stomach scraped and sent electric euphoria throughout her shapely body. Morgan bowled over as her father’s fingers pushed down on her sensitive nub. Her now-free hand flopped and crashed against the table’s rim before she struggled to grip it for some vestige of support.

“I-I-I’m cumming, Morgan!”

“DADDDDEEEEE!”

The second heaping helping of seed shot out and clashed with the cooling cum already sloshing in each ladies’ wombs. Morgan twitched back against her father as her siblings swam around in her core. Robin’s eyes rolled back as her grandchildren soaked against her still-fertile eggs. Both of them felt their strength rapidly fade as the most important men in their lives filled them with more incestuous love.

Robin let his daughter onto the table as she gasped and wheezed for breath.

Morgan let his mother’s legs go and propped himself up on his hands as he panted.

Both men turned to face each other as the freshly fucked women writhed beneath them…

* * *

“So, did you know the whole ti-iiiiiaaaah~”

Robin chuckled at his ‘son’s’ question, especially how it was cut short as the boy’s mother popped her lips over the lad’s messy cock. His own dick was being tended to by his big-breasted daughter as she lovingly pumped her tits over her father’s shaft. Robin leaned back against the couch and let out a nice sigh as he simply enjoyed the after-sex massage.

The office smelled of sex now, mostly situated around the table and the desk naturally. The couch in the center was mostly clear, though the scent of musk lingered near their noses. So the two men were sitting down, side by side, as the special women in their lives tended to their messy loins.

A mother and daughter between a son and father's legs, as their own messes dripped onto the carpet beneath them.

Robin shifted her hair back behind her ear before she bobbed her head down tot eh middle of her son’s shaft. Her bare fingers lovingly groped and squeezed Morgan’s knees as she kept his legs perched open for her to feast. His own hand dug into the sofa’s armrest as Robin’s suction threatened to coax out another load from his already exhausted dick.

His ‘sister’ wasn’t to be outdone though, especially not in the art of incestuous pleasure. Morgan shifted her father’s cock in her bosom until his tip peaked out from between her plump tits. She leaned in to kiss the cockhead and elicit another sweet groan from her father. Her reward was everything she’d hoped for, and she shifted to planting sloppy licks over the slit as her dad tried to compose himself.

“T-To answer your question, Morgan,” he began, addressing the boy beside him in a way that all four knew was directed _only_ to his counterpart’s son. Morgan snapped out of his lustful stupor and turned in time to see his ‘father’ plant his hand on his blood-sired daughter’s head as he continued, “I had my suspicions for some time. I would guess your mother did as well.

_“”Esss Eye Idd~”_

“Gah!”

Morgan winced as his mother’s cheeky words echoed against the thick shaft in her throat. The Robin’s eyes met as they shared a private chortle at the boy’s expense, conveyed only through the shining light in their respective pools. his own counterpart pulled her tongue back in her mouth long enough to chime in herself. “Hey, if it helps Morgan - I was totally blown away.”

He looked at his parallel with something between bemusement, shock, and perhaps even contempt as the girl kept her mouth going. “I mean, I was trying to get my dad and your mom hooked up, but I didn’t think you and her were already fu-uuuuhu?!”

Her father blinked as Morgan went stiff as a board. He glanced down to see the lady Robin’s hand between his daughter’s legs as she pinched the junior tactician’s _very_ aroused clit. Robin herself kept calmly pumping her lips up and down her son’s cock before she finally pulled off with a loud, wet pop. “Oh you were, were you.”

Her son shifted away, just as the male Robin did the same. Morgan whimpered as the mother’s fingers flexed and curled in the younger’ lady’s twat. “You didn’t _plan_ for this to happen...did you, Morgan?” Robin smiled.

“I...I Ngh?!”

Robin wouldn’t let the younger woman speak, not when she added a third finger into Morgan’s pussy. “Come now - don’t tell me you had some kind of insane plan to seduce me into your father’s bed. That would just be laughable...yes?”

Morgan bit back a mewl as Robin’s fingers pumped in and out of her twat. Her father’s cum was being scooped out glob by glob. “D-Dad, a little help?” she pleaded.

Her father shook his head and sat back. “You got yourself into this mess Morgan - best find out how to work your way out,” he told his daughter.

“I...I-I-Eyah!” she yelped. Robin pinched Morgan’s clit again, still wearing that innocent smile on her face as she played with the girl’s body. Her other hand reached up and idly stroked her son’s spit-soaked shaft as Robin’s focus stayed on her newest target

The two men stood by and let their ladies work things out together. Neither one had the inclination to return the favor to the other and were content to just watch and enjoy. That, and hopefully stay away from lady Robin’s wrath. The male Robin leaned over to Morgan and whispered to the boy, “Is she always so...spirited?”

Morgan blinked at the man’s question before nodding. “Y-Yes, she can be at least. Though she usually only gets this way when we haven’t had sex in some time, or when we have another lady with us.”

Robin’s brow peeked as he glanced back to the woman currently molesting his daughter. “So you two do bring in other partners?”

Again, Morgan nodded while his own focus was on his counterpart’s heaving bosom. “Don’t you?” he asked.

“No, at least not yet,” Robin admitted.

“A-AAAAH!”

Morgan bucked her hips against Robin’s knuckle. The other woman swiftly pulled her hand away as a fresh load of quim squirted out and smacked her father’s leg. She collapsed back, wheezing for breath as her tormenter leaned over her. “Now, does that match up to what you expected of me?” Robin asked with a smug grin.

Morgan whimpered and mumbled under her breath. RObin huffed before she pulled the girl up off the floor and held Morgan upright, with her fingers still poised dangerously close to the flier’s loins. “I’m sorry, what was that Morgan? I couldn’t hear you.”

The girl winced, especially as Robin’s fingers swirled over her bare thighs in higher and higher circles. It was just before the first digit would caress her labia that Morgan finally eeped out, “S-Sorry mom.”

Robin blinked at that. “I’m sorry, what?”

Morgan flinched before she decided to press her luck. “I mean, you're like my dad, but not. So I guess that kinda makes you my mom instead, wouldn’t it?”

Robin - her father - coughed his way into the conversation. “Well, I guess in a way it makes sense,” he admitted.

He turned to the lad sitting beside him and smiled. “Morgan, you’re for all intents and purposes my son, and Morgan is just as much your sister and Robin’s daughter as she is mine. It’s complicated, but best not to think too hard on it - Askr does as Askr wills,” he shrugged.

Mother and Son were still very confused at the logic being presented but went with it regardless as she reached over and popped her son’s cock back in her mouth. Luckily, his own daughter was far more receptive. “Hey, that’s right - we’re all one big, incestuous family here!” she declared.

Morgan chuckled at her exuberance, though it quickly died down as he felt his mother push his dick into her tight throat. He groaned and attracted the attention of the other Morgan. She turned to him with a knowing grin and lustful eyes as he struggled against his mother’s deep sucks. “Just call me your naughty sister and maybe I’ll give you what daddy gets in the morning~” she squeezed her tits and winked.

Robin rolled her eyes at her daughter’s lascivious antics, but she certainly wasn’t going to protest. Not at this point. So instead, she simply pulled her mouth back off her son’s cock and let the spit cling to her lips as she panted out, “Hah...Hah...Maybe she could join us in bed, sweetie,” she suggested to her Morgan.

Father Robin shrugged and chimed in.“I don’t see why not - Morgan already broached the question after all,”

Lady Robin paused mid-lick. “Wait, she really did suggest inviting me into bed with you two?” she asked her counterpart.

“She did - she wasn’t bluffing on that part,” He nodded to confirm his horny daughter’s antics. The mother and son beside him simply chuckled at their perverted sister’s expense before Robin went back down on her son. His Morgan pouted at the unjustified attacks against her, shepherded by her own father no less. However, before she could offer protest against the man who raised and railed her, he proposed an idea he’d been mulling upon. “Actually, why not start now?”

“Huh?”

“Huh?”

The Morgan’s cocked their heads in opposite ways, confused to his meaning. Robin even cracked her eye open as she kept kissing her son’s crotch and turned to look at what her male counterpart was implying. She had an idea, but where was the fun in revealing it herself. Especially if it meant taking her son’s cock out of her throat.

With the other’s attention, Robin made his proposal plain. “Perhaps we should trade places then - you spend some time with your sister, and I guess I should finally see to my wife’s needs,” he joked.

His other form winced, not at what he said, but at her son’s hand as it tightened on her head. She glanced up to see Morgan’s impassive, yet inquisitive face. She nudged his fingers out of her hair before she pulled herself off his cock with a loud, wet pop.

“Pwah~...I’m not opposed to it,” Robin shrugged as a smile passed her spit-soaked lips.

“Sounds like fun! What do you think, Morgan?” his sister asked.

Morgan tried to think of any reason to refuse. Not because he disliked the idea - on the contrary, he certainly wasn’t going to look past the chance to enjoy the other Morgan’s tantalizing body. The idea of sharing his mother was...not something he wanted to consider. _‘But...were a family now, and isn’t this just what a husband and wife would do?’_ he wondered.

He’d have to find out for himself - maybe before he scraped together a ring.

“I...Yeah sure, let’s do it,” he agreed.

“Great! Then let’s switch right now!”

Morgan jumped to her feet. Her father and brother watched as her boobs bounced wildly before settling on her chest. Robin’s departure was much more graceful and sultry, as she left a parting kiss on her son’s crotch before she stood up as well. Mother and Daughter stood side by side, naked save the barest minimum of their attire as they shifted positions in front of the couch until they were facing their newfound partners.

Morgan faced Morgan. Robin stood before Robin. Sister and Brother, Husband and Wife. Siblings. Spouses

Lovers.

Robin got a good look at himself - his lady self, in all her curvaceous glory. The mother struck a cheeky, flirty pose for him as she whipped her loose hair back. A sultry smile grew on her lips as she cooed out, “Mr. Robin.”

The way she said his name made his cock twitch, much to both their mutual pleasure. The newly-elected husband leaned back on his couch as his own smile met hers. “Ms. Robin,” he greeted back.

She sunk down on her knees and ran her hand over her bare, supple body to give him a show. Ms. Robin’s face ended up near his crotch as she got a nice, potent whiff of the sinful slurry between her new husband and his daughter. She pressed a coy finger to her lips and calmly, cooly asked, “May I have the pleasure?”

Robin bit back a groan as he felt her tongue brush up and down his shaft. He let her familiarize herself with the taste of his cock before he finally declared, “You may indeed.”

The Morgan’s rolled their eyes at their respective parent’s banter before they instead focused on their own coupling. The sister just grabbed her tits, pulled them open, and pushed her way onto her brother’s cock before she trapped him between her boobs.

“Huh?!”

Morgan blinked at her brother’s expression. “What? Not like I needed more permission, right?” she asked.

He shrugged and laid back to let his sister start massaging him with her wonderful tits. Morgan glanced over in time to see his mother push her mouth over his father’s cock and elicit a deep, throaty grumble from the man.

Mother bobbed her head between Father’s legs, just as the Brother bucked his hips against his Sister’s tits. The verboten secrets were laid bare, and now the two groups had become one. A Family.

And the fun had only just begun.

* * *

“Ooh, yeah, that’s it~”

Robin laid back as Robin bounced on his lap, back arched and tits flying free. He kept his hands on her hips, occasionally giving them a squeeze or caress as he let the lady tactician dictate their pace. He got the rewarding sight of his counterpart’s bosom bouncing in his face.

“Enjoying the view?” she ribbed him. Her hands reached up and squeezed her tits in his face as a knowing smirk graced her lips. Robin leaned forward as she rolled and ground her hips against his. He took the hint and reached up to cup her chest for himself.

“Actually yes- having a forest-side office has its benefits for sure,” Robin explained as he groped and fondled her tits.his thumbs flicked her nipples as he thrust up into her tight snatch.

“Oof!” she yelped before shuddering in sheer bliss. Robin’s soft hands caressed her milk satchels as she leaned forward and gently rubbed his arms. “Hmph, must be nice. I had to forbid Morgan from fucking me against my windo-oooh~”

“What, don’t want people to catch you from the courtyard?” he mused. Her response was to dig her nails into his arms, but he paid it little heed as he kept matching her pace. The desk stayed firm and silent thanks to their slower pace, a fact that Robin was very grateful for. _‘The last thing I need is to excuse another broken one,’_ he wryly chuckled to himself.

“Lucky you- privacy and a sturdier desk. It’s a wonder you and Morgan haven’t broken it. Never fucked he-hee-here?” She asked him. He let go of her breasts in favor of cupping her ass as he nudged her forward until she was down against his lap. Robin’s full tits bounced against his chest as her erect nipples grazed his sweaty skin.

He leaned forward as they bucked together and chuckled in her ear, “We did actually - why do you think I have a new one?” he told her before glancing over at his daughter.

“C-ome onnnn, can’t you go any furth-heheee-shit!”

Morgan winced at his sister’s crass words but certainly couldn’t fault her as he tried to get used to the sheer tightness of her ass. She looked back at him, hands and knees buried in her father’s carpet as she snarled, “Morgan, it’s not that hard. Just take it slooooooo-okay, that’s b-better,” she admitted.

Her brother grinned as he gently caressed her clit again. Morgan’s hips shuddered as she slowly relaxed against the cock his other hand reached around to massage her stomach as he pushed further into her ass. “Mmmm, t-that’s not bad,” she admitted with a dopey grin on her face.

A grin that quickly flew off after he pushed a little too quickly.

“Gods! S-Slow down,” she pleaded. Her brother complied and added a little extra massage treatment for her stomach and clit as well. Eventually, he managed to get her rump to flop against his lap. Morgan sighed in relief as the thick girth finally settled in her colon. “Geez, you’re too rough for this,” she grunted.

“You’ve never done anal?” Morgan asked her. His sister looked away and tried to hide her blush.

“D-Dad’s not as...thick as you are,” she mumbled under her breath. Her brother blinked, as he tried to adjust to her tight rear. Morgan’s rump shifted and flexed around his cock as she struggled to adjust to him. Her eyes flew open as she realized something of what she’d said. “B-B-But h-he’s longer though - a lot long-ngh!”

_‘It’s not a contest,’_ he lamented as he pulled out to thrust again.

Robin’s ear twitched at her daughter’s admission and grinned. She certainly wasn’t minding the thinner, yet longer cock pumping in and out of her loins. Her counterpart cocked his head in confusion.

“What?” he asked.

“Oh nothing -just a mother’s intuition,” she cryptically explained before sitting up again. Robin paused long enough to turn herself around atop his dick until she was facing away. The sight of her plush rump was nearly enough to make up for the loss of her tits as she started bouncing again. “Mmm, Let me take in some of this special view of yours~” she looked back and smirked.

Robin grunted before he grabbed her hips to keep her upright. The hypnotic jiggling of her globulous cheeks stayed etched in his mind as her tight pussy squeezed his girth. The sight sent more pulses through his rock-hard cock, eliciting more grinds and bounces atop him. “Mmm, Robin~”

A rather pleasurable cycle indeed.

“Oh. ooooh, gods,” Morgan groaned as the thick cock pumped in and out of her butt. Her body loosened up the more she rocked herself against her brother and became accustomed to the new, strange shaft that was invading her father’s domain. Her fingers uncurled in the carpet as her grunts morphed into wistful sighs.

It still hurt - gods above did it hurt. But the tinges of delight that rippled up her spine was worth the minor discomfort as her brother’s thick girth stretched her asshole. “Ooh, Morgan~”

Hardly a pain worth griping over right now.

* * *

“Oooh, Gods yes - that’s it righhhhht there!”

Morgan groped her own boobs while her brother thrust in and out of her sex. Her back pushed into the carpet with every deep stroke. His earlier load leaked out of her ass and onto the floor below them as he held her legs up over his shoulder for support. Her hips did very little rocking of their own, but the pace he set didn’t necessarily demand her action as much. She could simply lay back and enjoy herself while he did all the work.

And work he did - Morgan treated her body with great tenderness and care, almost lavishing his sexy sibling’s body. His pace was slow, and favored grinds and rolls over direct thrusts in and out of her snatch. He rubbed her knees on reflex since it just seemed like the most apt thing to do at this time. That and he still felt a little guilty about the tear stains on her cheeks from their earlier anal experience.

“H-Hey, get that look off your face,” she admonished him. Morgan let go of her tit and reached back to stroke the boy’s leg. “Accidents happen. I was too reckless is all,” she beamed.

“Ooooh, Robin, harder!”

Morgan winced, mostly at his sister’s touch. She huffed and kicked her legs to get his attention back on her. Once she was sure she had his attention, she went ahead and gave him the most genuine smile she could manage - warm as the sunshine outside. “W-We’ll take it slow, okay?”

_“PLAP! PLAP! PLAP!”_

“....Unlike _some_ people!” she shouted over to the irresponsible couple fucking against the window.

Robin and Robin ignored the girl as he hiked her leg up and kept pounding her tight pussy. The fairer, sexier Robin rubbed against the window as her fingers and tits left smears on the mercifully remote glass. The creampie left baking in her oven was kept plugged up by her counterpart’s dick as he aimed to whip up another batch of baby batter.

“Hah...Hah, E-Enjoying yourself?” he mused as his hands tightened on her hip and thigh. He pushed her further against the window until her nipples scraped over the glass. She was clearly too distracted to answer his ribbing if her wanton hips were any testament. So he leaned forward until his lips were against her ear. A quick jostle dislodged her hair enough to expose it for him to put his ploy in play. “I think I see a pegasus knight watching you~” he growled.

“W-W-Wha?!”

Robin gasped before her eyes darted left to right. She saw...nothing - blue skies to the left, blue skies to the right, and a wide, expansive forest before and around her. The great castle’s outer wall stretched out beneath her in all directions. It took far too long for her brain to wade through the lustful mush before the truth struck her like a bolt in a storm. “Y-y-you liar!” she snapped.

“Hey, not my fault you don’t know yourself,” he chuckled before he slammed into her cum-stuffed snatch. “You’ve read ‘The Beginner’s Guide to Tactics’ - always be alert,” he smirked.

Robin bit back her moans as her cheeks warmed up against the glass. Her breast stayed flat, nipples hard and throbbing. She drew her nails against the window until they bunched into fists before she pulled her head up and glared back. “I-I...Y-You’ll pay for this, Robin,” she growled.

“Looking forward to it, Robin,” he answered before he more than doubled his pace in her snatch.

“Ooh! Ooh! Ooh! Oooooh~!”

The Morgans rolled their eyes and shared a laugh as they kept thrusting together.

* * *

“Fuck, Robin,” He grunted. The woman on her knees merely winked before she pushed him back into her throat. Her nails lightly dug into his bare legs as she kept him pinned in her gullet. The raw suction power in her caved-in cheeks made her man nearly bowl over. He ended up having to grab the window for support and left a handprint of his own next to her various smudged palm and breast prints.

Robin grinned around his dick, eyes alight with a mischievous gleam as she sucked her counterpart-turned-husband off. She had to admit, his longer girth took some getting used to. But thankfully for her, Morgan’s thick cock had already conditioned her well enough to handle this...at least in theory.

_Glrk. Glrk. Glrk. Gllrrrrrp~_

He reached down and moved her disheveled hair aside to keep an eye on her as she gulped him down. Robin glanced up at Robin as she bobbed her head up and down his shaft. She tilted her head slightly to show the bulge in her throat where his cock stuck out. “Gods...Morgan’s never done that,” he breathed in awe.

“...Don’t give her any ideas.”

“Mmmmmm~”

Morgan’s ear twitched at his sister’s moans as he gently pumped from behind. Her back pushed him into the couch as he reached under her neck and groped her big bosom. His other hand reached around and lazily played with her clit as they spooned together on the couch. They thrust together at a rather languid pace as cum poured out of both her holes.

“Y’know, maybe you’ve got a point on this whole ‘slow fuck’ thing,” she mewled as she laid back against him and enjoyed his ministrations. Morgan cocked his head as he looked over his sister’s shoulder.

You two don’t ever just relax and cuddle?” he asked her about her relationship with her dad. “Mother and I do it all the time.”

Morgan shook her head. “Not until after the sheets are torn up, no,” she admitted.

“Really?”

His sister nodded. “We both keep going until one runs out, then the other takes on the slack and...well, yeah,” she blushed.

“...So, you’re already worn out?” he quipped.

Morgan growled and lightly punched his hand on her breast. “Watch it, buster - I’m not finished yet.”

“Oho?” he mused, quoting a certain axe-favoring lord.

Oho, yes. I can go again - gimme a few minutes and I’ll rock your wo-ooooah?”

Morgan hissed and shoved her ass back against his lap. He paused his thrusts as he let go of her clit and rubbed circles over the nub. “What was that sister dear?” cheerfully inquired.

“...Just you wait,” she mumbled into his arm as her cheeks threatened to ignite...

* * *

“Ah! Ah! AAhaaha! S-See, I told yo-ooooh~”

Morgan growled as he stood and slammed into his sister’s tight pussy from behind. She felt her head brush against the carpet as she struggled to stay bent over while she gripped her ankles. her toes sunk into the carpet as she fought off the lightheadedness of blood rushing to her upside-down head. She squinted through the gap in their legs to look up at the balls slapping against her thighs with every thrust and the smeared seed running down her straight, upright legs.

She winced as a hard thrust threatened to send her toppling over. If not for her brother’s grip on her hips she may very well have ended up that way - flat on her back with her ankles pinned between the floor and her body. Still, he was clearly struggling to hold her up as they fucked in such an unorthodox pose She could just manage the strain against her as she kept her grip on her legs - the culmination of _many_ intense exercise sessions with her mentor. _‘I’m so sorry Master Hinoka - I’ll never whine about stretching again...oooh gods, how are you this BIG?!’._

“A-haaaah, easy!”

Robin gritted her teeth as the slick cock pumped in and out of her ass. The traces of jizz around her lips cracked and chipped off her skin as the remnants of her earlier facial broke apart. She gripped the back of the chair while her legs pressed against the sides. His hands on her shoulders kept her chair firmly planted as her counterpart pumped his long dick in and out of her butt.

He was certainly different than Morgan - not as thick, but quite a ways longer. She actually struggled to get the last length of it in her puckered rear as he stretched far past the point that Morgan usually reached. In fact, nothing had ever managed to reach that deep into her - certainly not fingers or toys, either. Robin may not have taken her black cherry, but he certainly found a way to make the experience new. Raw.

Exciting.

Robin smirked as he rubbed his hands over her shoulders. The knots in his female counterpart’s arms were quite frankly disturbing and needed quite a bit of extra effort to get them nicely rolled out. “You really should look at getting these taken care of, Robin,” he told her.

She cracked her eye open and glanced back as her hips kept bucking back. “K-Know anyone with magic fingers?” she asked.

Robin slowed his thrusts and pondered her query. His fingers kept their languid pace as she bucked and rolled back. Slowly, the pain in her rear was ebbing away again and she was getting used to his long cock. “E-Ehh?!”

She yelped as actual sparks tingled against her skin. Robin withdrew his fingers and shook away the bolts as he calmly, smugly answered. “I can think of one...maybe even two with a little guidance,” he explained.

She looked back with a raised brow as he brought his hands back down on her shoulders. The small wisps of a low-heat fire spell made her arch back in sheer bliss until she was left on her toe tips. Robin kept her from falling forward, even as the front legs of the chair were pushed up by her acts.

Satisfied, he switched over to a colder, wind-based spell to dull the aches away. Lady Robin slumped forward with a loud, satisfied mewl as her tits flopped over the head of the chair. Her masseuse leaned in and whispered his intentions for the future - setting her up with her own, private massager after showing a certain boy a few tricks.

“Hmm hmm hmm...I may like what I’m hearing, Mr. Robin, she looked back and purred. The proposal danced in her mind and caused her pussy to leak more on the seat. The mother pushed herself back until the chair was falt on the floor, and her feet alongside it. “Tell me more later -for now I want it _deep_ ~” she purred.

Morgan shuddered and glanced over at their parents. He couldn’t hear what they were talking about, but somehow he felt like something had just been clamped on his shoulders. Something that he certainly wouldn’t regret once the truth and the accolades it entailed would be made known to him.

“Hey bro? Why’d you slow down?” his sister asked from beneath him. The boy shook away his concerns and sped up his pace until his parallel’s complaints were replaced by coos and purrs….

* * *

“Keep your knees together, Morgan,” his mother instructed him as she bounced atop Robin’s cock. Cum leaked out of her mostly-sealed butt and onto the floor, but none of the four paid any further heed to a little extra mess. Her legs stayed wrapped around the man’s back as he held her with mostly deft ease. She looked over his shoulder and instructed her son and daughter in the somewhat strange, yet doubtlessly intimate pose they had elected to try on the floor behind her and Robin.

Morgan nodded and shifted his legs closer as his sister slowly bounced atop him. Her own thighs closed in as well as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled herself flush against him. He felt her full bosom and perky, pebbly nipples scrape against his chest as they slowly ground and bucked together.

“Y’know, when I said let's try something new, I didn’t expect this,” Morgan giggled as she rolled her hips atop him. Her mirthful tone was only accentuated by the bright rosy pink on her cheeks and the flushed glow of sweat from the constant rutting.

“Not bad though, right?” he teased her. He reached down and squeezed her butt as she kept their pace slow but steady. Morgan yipped before she pushed back against his hand on her rump.

“Nah, not bad at all,” she admitted. Her gaze took on a certain, classically Morgan charm as she leaned in and nipped her brother’s lips. His eyes flew open, but she already pulled back before he could retaliate. His sister giggled at his flummoxed, stupified expression as she purred, “I think I kinda like it~”

“How are they?” Robin whispered in his wife’s ear as he pumped her up and down on his shaft. She pulled back, eyes sparkling as she took his lips in a quick, yet soft kiss.

“Why don’t you turn us around and see for yourself?” she suggested. He rolled his eyes, but capitulated and shifted around as she kept bouncing on his crotch. His wife pushed her mouth against his shoulder to mask her moans as he bumped and jostled around her cum-stuffed loins.

Robin looked at his daughter and son as they slowly ground together, lips locked and hands softly stroking the other's body. He’d rarely seen his daughter in such a serene state, especially in the midst of being fucked. Begrudgeldy, he had to admit he was a little jealous of what the boy could accomplish. _‘Looks like I still have some things to learn myself,’_ he mused with a bitter chuckle.

He shifted again before he nudged his wife out of his shoulder. Robin blinked and glanced before practically cooing at the sinful, sweet sight. “I think your son is corrupting my daughter,” he teased her.

She scoffed before quickly nipping his neck. Her swift strike left a noticeable mark on his neck, adding to the pile that Morgan had already left him the night before. “Really, looks more like ‘purifying’ to me~” she giggled.

* * *

_PLAP! PLAP! PLAP! PLAP! PLAP! PLAP!_

“Fuck! O-Ohh fuck Robin - Deeeeeper!”

Her pleas were met by snarls as her husband tightened his grip on her nape. Her long, sensuous legs were left split open and trapped between his ars as he slammed her down on his unbearably hard and hot cock. Sweat and jizz stained their loins as their vigorous skin slaps jostled loose the multitude of loads he’d fired deep in her holes. Her eyes rolled up as she was struck with another orgasm that left her utterly numb.

_“Mwooooh, S-Shoo guuuud~”_

Morgan’s drool filled the carpet in her teeth as her body shuddered and spasmed with every one of her brother’s thrusts. Her knees and fingers pushed into the floor as her upright ass bounced under the forceful strokes in her messy snatch. The lad drilling his sister let go of her hips as he reared his palm back and aimed for her sweaty buttcheek.

_Whap!_

_“Moohrrr!”_

Tenderness was absconded for one last round of pure, raw fucking. All four could feel themselves reaching some form of limit, some moreso than others. The long desires that they’d initially shared as merely parent and child were but a pale shadow in the unleashed furor that the foursome now drew from. The compulsion - the _need_ for the men to sow their seeds was just as overpowering as the ladies' desire to take it.

Robin’s mind was a cluttered storm as lust battered at the weathered bastions of her sanity. She was hardly lamenting her state or the scenario that had led her to this outcome. If anything she only regretted that it took _this long_ to finally put two and two together. Still, all she needed was to struggle to grasp her male form’s arms as he kept her locked down to accept the truth. _‘Better late than never,’_ she quietly cackled.

Her son Morgan had an equally shaky yet somewhat lucid mindset as he plowed his sister’s tight pussy in two. He’d honestly forgotten what it was like to fuck a woman besides his mother, especially here in Askr. they’d not yet managed to find one of their former bedmates, and he didn’t want to simply jump on a woman that he had no history with. His mother’s teasing and prodding had worn on him, but never broken him...in the end, he found the one person in Askr that he _did_ share bonds with, even if they’d been divided. _‘Guess it’s true what the ‘Guide to Tactics’ said - Know yourself.’_ he chuckled under his breath

Robin clutched his wife as he used her killer body to sate his much-needed urges. His earlier, iron-clad will to remain devoted to his daughter and his future wife (whoever she may be) had been crumpled and stomped to dust. He should feel some form of grief at his own betrayal of such long-held convictions, but Ms. Robin’s unfathomably tight pussy banished such concerns. _‘It’s not cheating if it's yourself,’_ he shrugged.

As for lady Morgan…

_‘Dick Dick dick….God’s help me he’s soooo big!’_

...She too had found revelation.

The men felt their balls tighten and prepared themselves accordingly. Robin loosened his grip on his wife in order to let her reach back and cup the back of his head. Morgan stopped slapping his sister’s ass and grabbed her hips as he sped up his thrusts. Robin shook her head clear and pushed her body back until her tits were crashing with every stroke. Morgan pulled her mouth out of the carpet and howled openly and freely.

The two ladies cried out.

Robin, I’m-”

“CUMMMMING!”

Robin slammed her down and erupted in her pussy. His load was thinner, yet no less potent as he flooded her already-stuffed womb with future Morgans. She squeezed his head and screamed as her eyes rolled up. Orgasmic storms thundered through her body, burning out all her senses from her weary brain right down to her wildly curling toes. “AAAAAAAAAAAAH!”

Morgan held his thrashing sister as he pumped the rest of his seed into her until it spurted out around his thick girth. His hearing, his vision, and even his musk-clogged nostrils simply went numb as the white-hot orgasm claimed his entire body. He didn’t know how long he stayed upright, or even what direction ‘up’ even was anymore.

As one, the newly forged family ascended higher than any pegasus. Higher than the dragons, the gods, and even the stars themselves were beneath them as they walked the euphoric planes together...

* * *

“O-Oh Mother it feels so-”

From below, Robin pulled out of her daughter’s sex. Cum and quim smeared over her lips as she told Morgan, “Less talking, more licking, sweetie~”

Morgan bit her lip to hide her moan as her mother’s tongue dove back between her legs. The setting sun’s glare from the outer walls made her wince as she tried to focus back on her anointed task. “R-Right,” she nodded before sticking her tongue back in Robin’s snatch.

In truth, Morgan hadn’t really eaten any ladies out since her relationship with her father was...well, exclusive. She’d heard about girls eating each other out, but never done it herself. It would seem that her mother was _far_ more experienced than she’d anticipated in that matter.

Among many others.

Robin and Morgan - the male ones - watched as their respective ladies ate each other out on the couch while they sat on the nearby chairs. The newly declared ‘wife’ was showing her freshly fucked daughter how to clean cum out of another woman. The two shared a drink from the tactician’s stash - some queer mixture of ground-up beans and stamina potions that he insisted was good for staving off exhaustion.

It sorta worked.

Morgan adjusted back on his chair and winced when he felt something...sticky. W-What’s that on my-”

“Morgan? Best not to ask,” Robin chuckled at his son’s plight. He’d ashamedly forgotten which chair had already been used by the two senior tacticians until just now. But it was too late to change what had already passed. “Just sit back and enjoy the show,” he mused.

Morgan turned to the man with a rather deadpan expression. Due to the nature of him and his mother’s relationship back in their world, he was hardly a stranger to the site of his mother eating another woman out. _‘Then again, it sounds like he and Morgan aren’t as...relaxed, as mother and I,’_ the lad mused.

“Eya!”

Their focus turned back to the ladies, specifically a squirming, squealing Morgan as her new mother lapped up the younger lady’s juices. Her daughter couldn’t even manage anymore as she kept her mouth out of Robin’s snatch and simply howled in wanton delight. Her hips slammed down on her mother’s face as she rode out a rather intense orgasm. Not as good as the ones from the prior hours, but pretty close.

Robin smirked as her tongue lapped and licked around Morgan’s snatch. She kept the girl’s lips split open with her thumbs as her daughter’s juices splashed across Robin’s face. Her quick, deft tongue scooped it all up and sent it down her gullet as her daughter slumped down atop her.

The mother weakly chuckled at the groaning girl above her. She could guess that Morgan’s attempt was likely unfinished. A quick touch down at her loins confirmed this to be fact. Luckily, she had her own tricks to deal with any leftover seed clinging to her walls. The tactician slipped two fingers into her pussy before she channeled the most minute quantity of anima magic she could. “Ngh!”

Robin hissed and shuddered as the wind spell did its job to clear the lingering spunk from her walls. It coaxed the rest up towards her cervix until the passage of her pussy was remarkably clean. She let her fingers slip out as she shivered from the rather chilly endeavor. “T-That should be good enough,” she gasped as gooseflesh ran over her body.

Father and son had watched the display with full, undivided attention. Morgan shifted and squirmed as blood attempted to pump back to his loins. Robin, thanks to more experience in sex among his other advantages, didn’t have too much to struggle on as he observed his new wife push his daughter to the side of the couch.

“You’re not done already, are you Morgan?” she teased her daughter. The girl didn’t respond as her body swayed from fro and to until she shook her head clear.

“I...I-I’m good, mom,” Morgan insisted as she pulled herself back up. Robin nodded in approval before turning to the two men.

Her son flinched and mumbled out, “G-Give me a few minutes, mother.” Robin glumly nodded before she turned to the last man, Robin. He shrugged before gesturing down to his still-hard cock poking between his legs. His wife licked her lips in approval before turning to the girl sitting beside her. “Alright, Morgan - I think it's time we had a little bonding experience with your father~”

* * *

“Gods, you two,” Robin groaned at his wife and daughter as they sat between his legs. His hands dug into their hair - both the softer, silkier tresses of Robin and his Morgan’s somewhat disheveled, bushy hair. He didn’t need to look down to guess who was sucking him off - not after his brief yet very pleasurable experiences with his counterpart’s throat compared to his daughter’s gullet.

“Pwah~”

Robin pulled off his cock with a loud gasp. He felt a slight chill on his wet dick before Morgan’s warm lips wrapped around his girth. Two hands busied themselves with stroking and kneading his nuts as they cozied up together. His ears twitched at the sounds of skin clapping together below, and though he didn’t look down he could very well guess what could possibly be pushing and bumping together as the women traded sucks on his crotch.

“Pah!”

Morgan let him go as her mother swallowed him down. Her tight gullet left him reeling as she massaged his shaft with her gullet. She was as consistent as always - four strokes exactly before she pulled off and let their daughter take the spotlight again.

_Glrk! Glrk! Glrk! Glrk! Pwah~!_

“Well, dad? How- _ullp!”_

_“_ -How is it, dear?”

“It’s incredible,” he groaned as he massaged their scalps. Morgan and Robin giggled while the former slurped and hummed on his shaft before she offered his messy cock to her mother’s eager lips.

The two went on and on, back and forth for some time as they exchanged their shared lover’s cock in their lips before they traded to the other woman. Sometimes they used their tongues, sometimes they blew hot breath, or even hummed as he stretched their throats out.

Eventually, lady Robin spoke up as she licked the spit clear from her lips. “Morgan, ready to switch it up?”

“Pwah~...Yep - ready when you are, mom!” her daughter vigorously nodded as she handed her father back to her new mom.

Robin took him back in her mouth for one last set of bobs before she pulled out. But instead of giving him to back to Morgan, the two women changed tactics. Mother and Daughter let his cock hang out and pushed their lips against his shaft from opposite ends, right near the base.

He took the hint and nudged off the wall slightly. The newly-gained space allowed him to pump his hips back and forth between the twosome’s pressed lips. He felt one of them, likely Morgan, lick her lips against the shaft sliding past her lips as he thrust between his wife and daughter from base to the tip and back down again. “Gods, you two,” he growled.

Across the room, in his chair, Morgan felt his cock stiffen at the sight. Watching his mother suck off another man was a shockingly erotic sight...or rather, the mere sight of her on her knees and bobbing her head. But even that was nothing compared to the sight of his counterpart - his _sister_ \- being the little daughter slut she owned herself to be. Slowly, he struggled back to his feet as his dick throbbed between his legs.

It was his turn to share some quality time.

* * *

“M-Mwo Ohen, mwoh, Ahdeee~”

Morgan’s eyes rolled up as the cocks in her mouth and pussy pistoned in and out. She dug her hands and knees into the carpet beneath her as her body was dragged both ways. Her gullet pushed and pulled against Morgan’s thick cock as her father’s long dick split her ass. The spit-slick shaft smoothly pumped in and out of her rump as he gripped her hips. The copious loads of the two men’s joined slurry sloshed in her womb as she see-sawed between the two men in a state of sheer, sexed bliss.

Robin sat back on the _mostly_ clean chair as she watched the trio’s spitroast. She played with the sticky seed smeared between her fingers as she licked each digit clean with a sultry, lascivious grin. It was good enough that she got to see her son finally give another woman his love again after he’d closed up in Askr, but she had to admit that the sight of her son sharing a woman with another man was, to be frank, arousing. _‘Hmm, I think this affair will be good for you, sweetie~’_ she quietly giggled at her son’s expense.

Morgan winced as a shudder shot up his spine. The cause could easily be the tight throat and slick tongue slapping against his shaft from his counterpart-made-sister, or it could be something else. He shook away such speculation as he leaned in and grabbed Morgan’s hair and yanked it down his shaft. Her choked scream reverberated up his cock as she slammed his hips against her face.

“Slow down - She needs to pace herself,” Robin grunted at Morgan. His daughter’s ass clenched around his dick as he tried to control his strokes to keep her on the edge of desire. Just enough to leave her yearning for more. Craving it.

_Needing_ it.

Robin tightened his grip on Morgan’s hips as he calmly explained how to handle his daughter.

“The trick to handling Morgan is to rile her up - Give her enough room to act, but have just enough control to hold her down. Let her do the work and only intervene when she’s going too far. Keep that in mind and you’ll have her, no matter how hard or how soft you’re going.”

Her father slowed down and leaned over his daughter’s ear. A sharp hiss made her literally freeze in place mid-suck as he grunted out, “Isn’t that right, honey?”

Morgan’s eyes fluttered before she vigorously nodded. Her brother winced at the pressure on his cock, but he took the lesson to heart and slowed down his strokes.

Robin nodded, satisfied as he started fucking her ass again. Morgan followed his teachings as his sister’s labored gargles settled as she managed to control herself. Her tongue stopped flailing against his shaft and began playfully swiping along it. “Sorry, sister,” he winced.

She blinked before a hearty chortle echoed up his cock. Morgan’s lips curled around her brother’s dick into a familiarly impish smile as she pushed her face forward and caved her cheeks in. His yelp and the pain in her scalp were equally rewarding as she enjoyed her place between her daddy and her new brother.

Robin bit her lip at the playful, enticing display. She glanced at her husband and noticed how his thrusts had sped up. It was clear that the man would need a break soon, which would mean her children would need a new chaperone. Her lips curled into a smile.

She couldn’t wait.

* * *

“Oh gods, Mom - M-Morgann,” the boy groaned from the floor. His back sunk into the carpet below him. Meanwhile, his still-hard loins were tended to by the women draped over his prone body. Said women shared a glance and a smirk as they rubbed their large breasts over the lad’s thick cock. Lingering cum hung off his sister’s lips from their earlier romp. His dickhead barely peeked out of the top of their shared bosom trap, almost winking at the two ladies as they massaged his shaft with their tit-flesh.

He marveled both women's busts as they massaged his sore-yet-eager loins. Due to their close age, they were remarkably close in size together, with his mother just barely overpowering the younger flight-borne tactician. But it was very clear that Morgan was no novice in the art of breastfucking as she kept a laborious yet steady pace with his mother. The added spit she drooled out as a lubricant was just that extra tease that pushed him along.

Morgan glanced back at her father as he chugged down more of his brew. She suppressed the desire to yawn herself as her breasts were forced along by her mom’s tits. It was getting really late, and it was clear that all four were getting to _some_ form of final limit. Yet one look at her brother’s cock had her riled up enough to keep going herself.

Too tired to fuck, too horny to stop. A vicious trap indeed.

“Morgan?”

The mother’s soft, kind voice directed her back to what she was doing. Robin pushed back a little to give her daughter room to play with the hard crown between their bosom. Morgan licked her lips before she leaned in and left a wet, lingering kiss on his glans. The potent scent of musk wafting from his overused cock left her more than a little lightheaded.

Robin nudged her daughter aside before she kissed her son’s cock as well. She slipped a hand down to his balls and cupped them. Morgan hissed as his mom’s hand squeezed and juggled his nuts as he reached closer and closer to his climax. “I-I’m gonna cum,” he grunted.

His sister perked up, followed by their mother. Morgan and Robin discarded any coy antics in favor of just pumping their tits over his dick to get him right over the edge. His eyes squeezed shut as he bucked against their bosoms, and he nearly missed their lascivious coos and sultry words.

Nearly.

“Morgan, mommy needs her son’s hot cum all over her tits,” Robin purred. He couldn’t see the blush on her cheeks, but luckily his counterpart and sister easily could. _‘Two can play at that game, mom,’_ she smirked.

“Gods, Morgan - stop taunting your poor, slutty sister and give me that nice sticky shower you promised,” she mewled. He heard his mother huff as Morgan continued on, “We’re gonna spend a lot more time together, loots of brother and sister bo-oomph?!”

She was cut off, much to the boy’s confusion. He struggled to crack his eye open just in time to see his mother and sister sharing a heavy, passionate kiss over his dickhead. “F-Fuck!” he grunted as the lascivious sight sent him right over the edge.

_“Mmmh~”_

The two women felt his warm cum splash against their chins as they kissed. A few shots landed on their cheeks, while others managed to fire over the edge of their lips before landing flat on their face. Robin shifted her boobs up to cover the spasming cockhead and send the rest of the loads back down into the two women’s tits. The rest of his cum dripped down their boobcracks and out the bottom of their cleavage.

Robin pulled away from the stunned, flustered woman. Her daughter shifted back onto the floor as the last of her strength left her flat on the ground. Despite being winded herself, Robin still managed to lean over and brush some stray hair out of her child’s face. “Good job, Morgan - I’m proud of you,” she beamed.

T-Thanks, mom,” Morgan smiled back. Her lips fell as she looked behind Robin and gulped. “U-Um, mom?”

Robin cocked her head and turned around to follow her daughter’s sight. She found herself caught between a gasp, a groan, and a curse at the two men at attention behind her. Morgan, her son -panting and slumped, but still standing. Both on his feet, and between his legs. Beside him was her own counterpart, equally hard and ready for more in contrast to the man’s labored breaths.

Robin offered a comforting hand on her daughter’s shoulder as she eyed the two cocks throbbing before her. She licked her lips in anticipation as she leaned in and left a comforting, cum-coated kiss on Morgan’s cheek. “Go lay down, sweetie - Mommy’s got this~”

* * *

“Oh fuck, oooooh fucck~”

Robin bounced atop the two men as they pinned her from both sides. Father and Son struggled to stay on their feet as they held the busty mother and pumped their cocks in her holes. Her ass dragged against Morgan’s cock as he gripped her hips and filled his mom’s butt with the welcome, familiar sensation she loved so much. From the front came the equally welcome cock of her new husband in her pussy as he groped her breasts. Her legs were left dangling at her sides as she bucked atop them, while her arms reached forward and behind to grab her two men’s shoulders for much-needed support.

“Gods, you two - S-Sooo full,” she grunted. The pair of dicks left the intense sensation of her being stuffed two times over. Hardly a new experience, but very much the first time with another _live_ cock and not just a toy. Suddenly, the same caresses and touches she’d felt before were as fresh and raw as the very first time she’d spread her legs and cheeks for her dear son.

Morgan felt his mother shift back and face him. He blinked at how wild she looked - hair disheveled, awash with sweat, and almost glowing from her cheeks and eyes as she stared at him like a feral beast. “Oh Morgan, sweetie...kiss me,” she pleaded.

Her son complied immediately. Robin shuddered in pure bliss as he captured her lips. His hands squeezed her hips as he pushed her rump down on his thick cock. The wet slaps from her front went unheeded as she traded tongues with her dear boy.

Her husband leaned in and latched onto her neck as she continued to swap spit with her son. He felt her hard nipples scrape against his chest as he pumped in and out of her snatch. Her calves latched around Robin’s hips as he reached down and cupped her ass for support.

The candles nearby were down to the wick now, and only had at most an hour’s worth of life left in them. If any of the foursome thought to, they could easily cast a fire spell to illuminate their lascivious antics...and yet there was no room for such foresight, even amongst such a renowned quartet.

Especially not the girl laying prone on the floor.

Morgan winced as someone’s foot got close to her head. A quick glance up confirmed it to be her twin brother as he hungrily kissed his own mother. She saw the familiar white mop of hair of her father on the older woman’s neck as the trio reveled with each other. Without her.

_‘Not if I can help it,’_ she quietly growled as she tried to flex her fingers. The cold, musky air left her nipples hard on her tits and left her shivering sweaty flesh coated in gooseflesh. But she was determined. She was filled with the very same determination that could always get her what she wanted or needed despite the obstacles in her way. Both within and without.

“I-I’m cumming!”

Robin’s scream tore through the office as she slammed down on her husband and son’s cocks. The two men grunted as her tight holes locked around their shafts until it was too intense for them to try. Morgan only made it halfway back in his mom’s ass before he came, followed quickly by his father after he’d managed to slam deep in her loins.

Morgan winced as he felt her nip his lip. He tasted copper as it ran down his chin. The pain was a minor blip compared to the sense-searing pleasure that overwhelmed his body. He struggled to stay up, especially as his mom was bucking and thrashing against him and his father. Robin was equally imperiled but had just a little more control to remain upright as he filled his wife’s womb with seed.

It passed quickly- too quickly for anyone’s liking. But such was the cost of their unfathomably long marathon of sin and lust. Drained cocks slipped out of her pussy and ass as the newest load of cum leaked behind them. Robin went limp in her men’s arms as they struggled to gently lower her back down. Her legs came undone from her husband’s back as Morgan shifted his grip up to her armpits.

Robin let the mother and son have their moment as he slowly backed away, ready to attempt to catch them if needed. But he found the couple to be rather resilient, as Morgan remained shakily yet quite firmly on his feet.

“G-Gotta admit, I’m impressed.”

“Hmm?” He turned to face his daughter - his miraculously standing daughter. She offered him a little wave and a grin as her sweaty, naked body was cast in dancing light by the dying candles. “Morgan, you should rest,” her father shook his head.

His daughter shrugged in defiance as she limped forward. “Eh, I can- _whoa_!”

Her legs gave out and sent her toppling. But before her knees could hit the ground, she was held up by a familiar pair of hands. It didn’t even matter that one of the palms was on her tit - modesty had long since taken flight of this debaucherous den and its dwellers. “Thanks, Daddy, “ she looked aside and blushed.

Robin shook her head and huffed at her daughter’s stubbornness in her husband’s arms. “You can hardly stand, much less take another go,” she explained.

Her son Morgan nodded behind her, sharing her concern for his new sibling. But her father Robin merely rubbed his daughter’s back for support as he helped her to her feet. “O-One more go. All of us, together,” she panted.

Mother, Son, and even Father perched a brow at the proposal. Morgan and his mother shared a concerned glance, while her dear, supportive dad merely smiled as he played with her wild hair. “Last one?” he asked.

Morgan whined before she knocked his hand away. “Y-Yeah - last one. For real this time,” she declared.

Robin turned to the other two - his wife and son, and asked them their thoughts. “What do you think? One more round? All together?”

Morgan and his MILFy mom gawked at their grinning counterparts. Neither one was really able to comprehend just how much energy the father/daughter pair had. _‘I thought we had wild fucks...gods above, who are these two?’_ Robin wondered.

“...Okay.”

“Hmm?!”

Morgan met his mother’s shocked expression with his customary gentle smile. The same smile that often made his dear mom’s heart soar and her legs quake. “M-Morgan?” she gawked.

“Come on mom - nothing too crazy, right? Just some time with the ones we love,” he explained.

“Well, Ms. Robin? Looks like your outnumbered,” he teased her

Robin mulled the pros and cons of tossing a weak wind spell to bowl the trio over - just enough to keep them down until they came to their senses. But eventually, her own needs won out. She sighed and nodded. “Fine. One more round.”

The four chuckled as the candle burned out.

* * *

_Plap Plap Plap Plap Plap._

“Ooooh, Dad - that fee-eeels so good~” Morgan mewled back to her father fucking her ass behind her. He simply chuckled before giving her an abrupt thrust that shook her up. She quickly dug her nails back into the carpet as her knees struggled to stay up. Her dad’s hands on her hips kept her from dropping down as his fat cock filled her butt.

“Fuck Morgan- d-don’t stop, sweetie,” Robin pleaded with her son as they undulated together. Her pussy stayed propped open around her son’s thick dick as he gently kneaded her shoulders. The urge to collapse was a constant struggle for his mom as she openly mewled and moaned right in the face of her daughter and husband.

Not that either party could really _see_ each other in the utter darkness

The candles were long dead and left them in the envelopment of night. Only the moon that slipped in and out of the window offered some illumination, however fleeting it may be. What sight they lacked was made up for in other senses - senses that were too caught in the flickers of a once-mighty tempest of incestuous, debaucherous lust.

Morgan’s hands traced down and over his mother’s hips as they rolled and crashed together. He could just perceive the outline of her head as she rocked back and forth. Further beyond was shifting forms of his new father and sister. What they lacked in features, they exemplified in their voices as each coo and sigh, every grunt and growl, and all the little platitude whimpers of endearment seared their ways into the lad’s mind.

“Ngh!”

Robin winced as his daughter’s tight ass constricted his shaft. His fingers squeezed into her hips for support. He struggled to keep thrusting in and out of her rump, even as his body eclipsed his limits. His vision, already full of shadows, grew hazy as he fought the urge to simply succumb. Not to orgasm, but to dream.

“Oooh daddy, I love you~”

The father blinked, unsure if his daughter had truly spoken, or if it was a mere memory. He’d heard that phrase many times - some mundane and innocuous as they shared banquet or host with fellows, others seductive and sultry as they feasted on fruits that no families should sup upon. But regardless if she truly spoke or not, it was all he needed to keep going. To keep thrusting. “I love you, Morgan,” he whispered back.

Mother and son heard Robin’s murmur and shuddered in bliss. Morgan slipped back up his dear mom’s seductive body until he was all but looming atop her. His hands cupped her swaying bosom as he cooed into her ear, “I love you, Mother.”

“I love you too, sweetie~” she giggled back before she nuzzled his cheek. An idea struck her mind as she backed away. Robin nudged her body forward on her hands and knees - just far enough so she could graze her finger over her new daughter’s knuckle.

“H-Huh?”

Morgan’s confusion was cut off as her mother pecked her lips. Robin’s tongue found a lingering trace of Morgan, or perhaps even the other Robin’s spunk in the girl’s mouth, and quickly absconded with it. Neither of the men could see the incestuous, feminine liplock before them...yet they could hear it.

And that would more than suffice.

“Mmmm-Mwah~”

Robin pulled back, leaving unseen trails of spit between their lips as she slipped her pilfered prize into her mouth. She tasted the cool slurry of her son and husband’s salty essence before she swallowed it down. “ _Ulp!..._ I love you, Morgan,” she cooed.

I uh...yeah, mom,” Morgan chuckled, still bewildered and rather confused at the recent turn of events. Robin laughed at her daughter’s plight, but it quickly turned into a gasp as she felt something filling her pussy. “M-Morgan, sweetie?”

He squirmed as his spunk filled his mother’s womb. “S-Sorry mom. It's just that...I mean that was,” he stumbled.

Robin mewled at the hot, stringy cum from her son before she consoled him, “Don’t worry Morgan - we’ve all done quite enough, hmm?”

She pulled herself off him and turned to crawl after her son. Her roaming fingers found his thigh and traced up his body. Past his swaying, sticky cock, up to his crotch, stomach, and all the way up to his chin. She cupped Morgan’s side and leaned in to leave a tender, motherly kiss on his cheek.

“....What do you say to one more?”

Morgan blinked as he felt her hand wrap around his cock. She gave his shaft a few pumps as she peppered more kisses on her son’s face. “M-Mom?”

Robin smiled as she felt him finally stir in her fist. She wasn’t gonna force her sweet boy to go a full round - she just wanted him to have enough blood in his dick for what she had in mind. “How about we go spend time with your dad and sister, hmm?” she asked.

“Mmm~”

Robin heard his daughter’s moans as she kept riding his cock. Her soft mewls were like a constant jolt to keep him conscious and focused on spoiling his precious little girl. He could hear murmurs from the other couple but paid them little head as he focused on Morgan’s pleasure.

“Morgan?”

His daughter blinked at her brother’s name before her open mouth was suddenly invaded by a familiar thick girth. It was much softer than usual, but she certainly recognized her brother’s dick now. “Mwah?”

Hey sis, one sec,” he told her. Morgan grabbed and lifted his sister enough for his mom to slip under the girl. Robin reached up and groped her daughter’s tits as she helped guide the girl back down.

Robin blinked at the rather sudden action, even as his hips kept pumping. “...Hello, Morgan,” he greeted.

“Hello, father,” Morgan beamed in the darkness.

“Did you two want to join us,” he asked his son.

Morgan squirmed as Morgan bobbed her head on his soft cock. We uh...well, it was mom’s ide-eeeea?!”

His mother pulled away from his hanging nut after she nipped it. “Traitor,” she huffed. Robin chuckled at their antics before he settled back into his rhythm. He adjusted himself enough to let his son’s strokes push his Morgan back against him before he sent her bouncing into her brother’s cock.

The mother busied herself from below as she fondled her daughter’s tit. She lifted her knees enough to nudge Morgan’s hips as she helped her husband guide their daughter back and forth. Her other hand traced over the girl’s stomach as she made her way towards Morgan’s gushing pussy before she slipped her digits in. she heard the girl moan into the cock in her mouth, which in turn made her son shudder and grunt in shock. Robin sealed her perfect strategy as she reared up and captured her daughter’s other teat with her moist lips.

Morgan’s eyes rolled up as she was assaulted from all sides - buffeted back and forth on her father and brother’s cocks as her mother fingered and suckled her from below. Her body could hardly stand the euphoria but also lacked the strength to discharge another mind-melting orgasm. So instead she was left trapped - straddling the line of ecstasy despite her family’s best efforts.

The moon slipped through the window and reached all the way up to the foursome. For a single moment they were all illuminated - Father, Daughter, Mother, and Son. for the briefest instant, it was all made clear.

Robin could hear his daughter as she noisily sucked off his son while his wife fingered her from below.

Morgan felt his sister’s mouth and tongue as she was coaxed by his parents over his dick.

Robin could see her son’s cock as he pumped her down against her husband’s dick and back.

Morgan saw nothing. Heard nothing. Felt nothing...but experienced everything.

The moon disappeared and cast them back in darkness.

None of them could possibly know how long they writhed together. None of them could even guess what time it was outside, or how many hours had passed them by since they’d sealed themselves in Robin’s office. And of course- none of them truly cared.

_“Ahhh glrr glrrr urrrr~”_

Morgan heard his sister’s muffled babbling as she dragged her lips over his dick. The prolonged action had left him feeling quite rigid again - not hard enough to pull out and take one of her holes, but sufficient enough to keep him straight. More than that, it was enough to make the last, fleeting load in his sperm urns ready to pour out. “M-Mother, I think I’m gonna-”

“Hmm?

Robin heard her son as she pulled off her daughter’s teat. Her eyes flashed in realization as she quickly spoke out, “Morgan, stop. Robin, slow down.”

Both men did as they were told, though lethargically. The wife-mother struggled to concoct some kind of finale - one that would satisfy them all. She struck upon something quite saucy, saucy enough to make her lick her lips before she croaked out, “One last shower, boys - show us how much you love your mommy and daughter~”

Robin and Morgan nodded in affirmation of her plan. They gave their shared girl a few more pumps before they pulled out of Morgan’s holes as Robin removed her fingers from her daughter’s messy pussy. Mother guided her child to the nearby wall before she herself sat next to Morgan’s winded, yet eager form.

“Mwuh...M-Mom?”

Robin giggled at her daughter’s lethargy. “Welcome back, honey. Just in time for the final stroke,” she quipped before her eyes flicked to the men.

Morgan followed her mother’s gaze and blinked. “Oh. ooooh. G-Gotcha, Mom,” she grinned.

Robin and Morgan, Mother and Daughter - slumped back against the wall and waited for their two lovers to jerk themselves to completion. The ladies were on their knees, hands at their sides, and mouths wide open as they watched with bated breath. Exhaustion attempted to take them, but the elation of one last, sticky load showers over their sinfully seductive bodies kept them focused.

“You know where to aim, father~” Morgan cooed as she held her arms against her tits. Robin watched his slutty daughter and sped up his pumps. Beside him, his newfound son was torn between his naughty sister and equally debaucherous mother, who said nothing but merely stuck her tongue out and fluttered her eyes. The two went back and forth between the pair’s antics until they both felt the familiar clenching in their balls.

“Gods, Here it comes!” Robin roared as he aimed for his daughter.

“M-Mother!” Morgan cried and pointed to his mom.

The first shot hit them - puny and almost stringy, but still warm and sticky. A few more jizz threads struck their faces before the men’s aim shifted to the other woman. The streams crossed over as Robin’s seed struck Robin’s face, and Morgan’s jizz drizzled on Morgan’s tits. The final load didn’t last as long nor stick as much, but it was more symbolic in intent than anything else. Not compared to the myriad of other loads that filled the two women in every hole and across every stretch of their fair, sweaty flesh.

Robin collapsed on his knee as he wheezed for breath. Morgan beside him flopped over backward, equally exhausted. Against the wall, mother Robin hunched over as Morgan careened to the side against the older tactician's shoulder. Loud, labored gasps filed the dark office as the moon shined down on the debaucherous, incestuous family. In time even these would slip to muffled grunts and pants, before slipping into the darkness that embraced them all.

“…”

“…”

“…”

“...Gods it stinks in here.”

* * *

Morgan struggled with the chair as he pushed it back into the corner of the room. He wiped his sweaty brow on the sleeve of his shirt as he finished his work. The moonlight outside illuminated the office as the foursome worked to make it somewhat orderly once more. “C-chair’s are back in place,” he called out.

“Windows cracked open?” Robin asked the boy.

“Check, dad,” he smiled. The older man returned his son’s grin with his own as he used some prolonged, soft wind spells to direct the stench towards the open windows. It wasn’t going to cover everything, but it should at least help to slowly dissipate the odor of their day-long marathon sex. “How about you, Robin?”

“The documents...what we can salvage at least, are secure,” Robin called as she tightened the cords around her son’s coat. Her utterly ruined top, skirt, and bra were piled with the rest of their clothes, the attire that couldn’t be easily passed off to whoever they may stumble upon this late at night. All in all, that left them in varying states of undress.

Robin in his trousers. His daughter in her underwear. Her son in his underwear and undershirt. and finally, her in... well, nothing. Luckily, she had her son’s coat to wear, as did her husband have his. Their daughter merely tossed her flier’s uniform back on and called it quits.

“Okay, Everybody has everything?” her husband asked from the door. Three pairs of nods accompanied him as they made way out of the defiled office as quickly as they could manage.

“Uh, dad? What are we gonna do about the battle plans?” his daughter asked him.

Robin paused before he shook his head.“...We’ll do this tomorrow,” Robin shrugged.

He got no complaints, and so the foursome family slipped out into the halls. The castle grounds were utterly still, as they should be so early in the newly-born early morning. Still, they’d have to move swiftly and silently to avoid being stumbled upon.

“So what’s next - are we taking this to the next round?”

Robin and Robin both turned to face the coy smirk of Morgan and the nervous, bewildered gawking of Morgan. “ _You_ are going to take a shower, young lady,” her mother commanded.

The daughter bristled and turned to her father with her oft-used puppy dog eyes. But even he wouldn’t be swayed after one long, drawn-out draft of her stench. Morgan sniffed the air and bristled. “Fiiiine,” she huffed.

The two Robin’s stepped aside to let her pass, but first, she grabbed a little extra baggage as well. Baggage in the form of her counterpart’s hand. “Come on Morgan, you’re using my room~” she purred.

Robin massaged his temple at the sight while the lad shook his head and protested. I-I have a shower though!”

His sister wouldn’t be swayed though, no matter what he tried to tell her. “Yeah but mine’s nicer - let’s go.”

Morgan took off as quick as she could, dragging Morgan down the hall. The boy eventually gave up and simply tried to keep pace with his perverse minx of a sister. Neither Robin missed the sight of a dangling pair of straps hanging out of Morgan’s coat pockets as she led her brother-lover away. “Guess I know where my bra went,” Robin chuckled.

Robin shook his head at his daughter’s antics as she dragged the boy away. He finished locking his office up and only winced once as his overtaxed body screamed in protest. He felt a shapely pair of breasts push into his back and was caught between a shudder and a groan as the other Robin breathed in his ear. Mind if I join you?” she asked.

Robin perched his brow up as he turned and eyed the tactician’s supple body framed by her coat. He could make out her boots, but the rest of her attire was safely locked in the hazardous zone that had once been his office. Still, the thought of her nude beneath her coat while she wore his and her son’s sin stains all over her body made his abused loins twitch in his trousers. “For more sex?” he yawned.

She shook her head. “No - sleep.”

“Fair enough - you can take the first shower,” he told her

She nodded before quickly wrapping him in her arms and pinning him against the wall. Her hot breath oozed in his ear as she spoke clear and plain. “Gladly. But you better rest up tonight, handsome - We’ve got a long, _hard_ day ahead of us tomorrow~” she purred before releasing him and sashaying away.

Robin wiped his suddenly-sweaty brow as he enjoyed the pleasing sight of his better half’s swaying rump. The noticeable limp in her step just made it all the better. “Agreed,” he grinned before quickly walking after her.

The strategy briefing was a whole day away - plenty of time.

**Author's Note:**

> Whew, it's done - my single longest oneshot at just over 25,000 words. Hopefully it was as fun for everyone to read as it was to write XD.
> 
> I don't really know what else there is to add here - I think the work speaks for itself. maybe you can parse some nuggets of potential future works in the writing, or maybe its all self-contained. who can say :)
> 
> Please be sure to read the rest of the incredible pieces in the [Tales of Tactics and Depravity](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/FELewd_TacticsFoursome) Collection as well - everyone worked incredibly hard around the concept, and its only fair that they all get the same level of love and recognition for making this prompt soar. Also, please check out the [The FE Lewd Writers ](https://discord.gg/5p3AbN) Discord for more of these incredibly talented writers, and even get a chance to join in on the fun whenever the next wild prompt comes around. 
> 
> That's all for now - thanks again for reading, I hope it was to your liking, and please don't hesitate to leave your thoughts either here or on Discord. See you next time :)


End file.
